Defying Gravity
by saviexdinosaur
Summary: A story of love, revenge, and betrayal. What would've happened if Katniss loved someone else? How would the story end? Who will make it out alive? Or the better question is will anyone make it out alive...
1. Chapter 1  The Reaping Day

**Hello everyone! Thanks for taking the time to read my story. Well, Katniss might be a little OOC. This is my first fan fiction on Hunger games, so lets see how it goes.**

**Now read on little ones (:**

* * *

><p><span>Katniss POV:<span>

I opened my eyes on the Reaping Day. I got dressed on the Reaping Day. I ate on the Reaping Day. Everything appeared to be normal on the Reaping day. But underneath the normalcy was a tint of hysteria.

"_What if I was chosen? I mean there are about 20 slips in the ball with my name on it. Katniss Everdeen. What if Prim was chosen? No, she couldn't be. There is only one slip with "Primrose Everdeen" written on it."_

That thought calmed my nerves a tad. I got ready for the day like it was a normal day. Gale and I decided to meet each other in the woods, our favorite place, before the Reaping.

As I'm leaving I see Prim left me a block of her goat cheese. Fantastic! On my way out I look back into the little house.

"_What if this is the last time I will ever be here alive?_

_No, don't think like that." _I told myself.

Once I saw Gale I instantly felt at peace. He is my best friend. He is literally the only person I truly trust. I could tell him everything, anything.

"Hey Catnip." He said grinning.

I laughed. "Hey Gale."

"Goat cheese, thank you Prim!." He exclaimed.

"Haha. Yup."

"Look what I caught." Gale held up a loaf of bread with an arrow through the middle.

"Nice." I said.

I couldn't get into spirit. Too much was on my mind.

Gale handed me a piece of bread with goat cheese smeared on it. We ate in silence.

Finally Gale said, "Katniss. Don't be worried. If you're… chosen I'll look after Prim and your mother."

"Thank you." I said quietly.

"Well I should get going. The Reaping is in an hour." I said getting up.

"Okay. See you." Gale said walking away.

I walked home slower than usual. I wasn't looking forward to this. No one was. When we went back to school two kids wouldn't be there. It's terrible.

As I walked into the house my mother pulled me into her room and showed me the dress I will be wearing. A beautiful aqua colored dress with matching shoes. It was my mothers.

"Mom, are you sure?" I said, my voice harsh.

"Yes. Go put it on."

I slipped on the dress and she started to work on my hair. She somehow put it into a beautiful braid and set it on top of my head. I was ready.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's the first chapter! Hope you all liked it! Please review it if you want more ;3<strong>

**Love Love Love.**


	2. Chapter 2  The Chosen One

**Second chapter.**

**This chapter is was WAY easier to write than the first one. Haha. Well, you just must read :3**

**Hope you like it (:**

Prim, my mother, and I all made our way to the square. I walked Prim over to the twelve year old section then I walked to the sixteen year old section. I said "hi" to a few of my friends but we didn't say much else. I looked for Gale. I found him in the crowd and he gave me a reassuring look. It didn't help much.

After several agonizing minutes went by Effie, with her pink hair, walked onto the stage followed by Haymitch, the only living victor for District 12. He is an alcoholic.

My heart started to beat faster as Effie started her speech and walked over to the girls reaping ball. "Ladies first!" She said in her high voice.

A man came running up to her and whispered in her ear.

"Oh. Well District 12 we have a new rule for the Hunger Games! As two of you lucky children get chosen you will see the other chosen ones on this screen! Isn't that exciting?" Effie pointed to the screen behind her.

"_Great._" I thought sarcastically.

Effie reached her hand into the reaping ball and pulled out a slip. It read, _Primrose Everdeen._

Time felt like it was going by in slow motion.

As I heard, "Primrose Everdeen you have been chosen! Get up here!"

I heard myself scream, "No! I'll take her place!"

Everyone gasped. Effie said, "Alright. Sisters, huh? Don't want Primrose stealing the spotlight, eh?" She laughed.

No one else did.

"Let's have applause for District 12's new tribute!"

No one clapped.

"Okay. The boys turn!" Effie screamed.

She walked over to the boys reaping ball and picked out two slips on accident.

"Oops! Two slips! My bad. Only one of you can go! Sorry."

Effie read them both and said, "It's either _Gale Hawthorne _or _Peeta Mellark._"

Two gasps were heard. One Gale's and the other Peeta's.

"_No! It can't be Gale! NO NO NO!"_ _I screamed in my head._

"_No! It can't be Peeta either! How could I kill a boy so sweet? He saved my life when I was Prim's age! Wait, he saved my whole family from starving. I owe him." I thought solemnly._

Effie put Gale's slip in her right hand and Peeta's slip in her left. I was the only one that saw. Effie asked some random kid to come and pick which hand. The kid said "left."

"_NO!" I screamed in my head._

It took all the self will that I had not to pounce on Effie.

It can't be Peeta. There must have been a mistake. Maybe I'm dreaming? Yeah, this all must be a dream. It's time for me to wake up now. Come on Katniss wake up! Realization hit. I'm already awake.

**Thanks for reading! Please review my story if you want a third chapter! I hope you liked it. How mad would you guys be if I made Katniss die the first 5 minutes of the Games? Probably really mad. I won't do that. I promise ;3**


	3. Chapter 3 Goodbye For good

**Third Chapter**

**Well here goes the third chapter (:**

**I tried my best but I don't think I got it to the point I wanted it at. What do you think? :3**

**If any of you have ideas that you would like to have in the story than review or private message me and I'll see what I can do (:**

* * *

><p>I looked over at Peeta. All the color had drained from his already pale face. I could tell he was trying to compose himself to walk up the stairs and stand next to me. Now we are enemies. No matter what. I must kill him so I can come back to Prim and my mother. But wait, maybe if I just avoid him in the games then someone else can kill him.<p>

Effie called out to Peeta, "Come on! Don't be shy!"

He started moving his legs but his body didn't want to follow. He finally made it up the stairs and stood next to me. Dang, he was taller than I remembered. And stronger.. Maybe he'll win the games…

Effie pointed to the screen and said, "The other tributes are being chosen!"

I turned and looked at the screen. A beautiful girl with blue eyes was walking up the stairs to the stage. Apparently her name is Glimmer. Man, the capitol children have completely ridiculous names.

When they got to District 9 a boy with piercing green eyes and brown hair named Tristan walked up on stage. He looked straight at the camera and smiled. He's the definition of beautiful. Peeta glanced at me uncomfortably. I glared back.

"_We are enemies. Remember, Katniss?" I thought._

It was very uncomfortable when they showed us being chosen. When Effie announced Gale and Peeta have been chosen, you could see the conflicting pain on my face. How would I get sponsors If I showed weakness?

Effie then escorted Peeta and I to private rooms to say goodbye to family and friends. In District 12 nearly everybody that goes into the Hunger Games doesn't come back. So, for us this is probably goodbye for good. Everyone knows that. But I will be different, I have to come back for Prim. I can't leave her with my idiot of a mother! When my father died, my mother basically just shut down. I had to raise Prim. I will never trust my mother again.

My mother and Prim walked in crying.

"Please don't cry." I said coldly.

"I can't help it!" Prim screamed at me.

"Girls." My mother said. Eyeing the guard.

"You have to win!" Prim screamed at me.

"I will! For you." I said angry that she was yelling at me.

The guards deciding time was up. They got dragged out and surprisingly Madge came in.

That was odd. Madge may be one of my only friends at school but I didn't think she would come to say goodbye.

"I want you to have this." She threw me a pin and walked out.

That was REALLY odd. Next Gale came in.

"Goodbye." Was all he said. Then he hugged me until the guards had to throw him out.

Everyone was making me want to cry. But I couldn't. I knew the cameras would already be watching and documenting everything we did.

I looked at the camera and said. "I will win."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it for now! This is the last time I'm updating today. Haha. Check back tomorrow for more (:<strong>

**Oh, and remember I love getting reviews 3 **

**Thanks Cloud-Lover26 for your awesome review :3**

**Love love love**


	4. Chapter 4 Mystery Person

Fourth Chapter

**Well, here goes the fourth chapter! I'm so excited that people are actually reading my story! I feel special.. Hehe :3 **

**Well, keep reading and reviewing and showing this to your friends! **

**Now go on, read (:**

* * *

><p>The guards came in and escorted Peeta and I to the train that will take us to the Capitol. No one said a word. Except for Effie. Haymitch was trailing behind us, stumbling and mumbling. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Peeta stealing glances at me. It was pretty uncomfortable. I want to scream at him but I know the cameras are watching our every move. I didn't want to make a scene. We finally made it to the train and we got boarded on. Effie showed us to our rooms.<p>

They are fabulous. Beautiful. Awesome. Mine had green walls and wood floors. Green is my favorite color. I went to look at the bathroom and thought that I should take a shower.

After my wonderful shower I changed into a plain green t-shirt and some jeans. Then someone knocked on my door. I was expecting to see Haymitch or Effie or some guard. But it was Peeta.

"Um, Hi." I said awkwardly.

"Effie told me to tell you that dinner is in an hour."

"Thanks." I closed the door quickly.

Then I heard another knock. It was Peeta again.

"Yes?" I said.

"Well… Um… I never introduced myself properly…. Hi, I'm Peeta Mellark." He stuck out his hand as he said it.

I shook his hand. "I'm Katniss Everdeen. Now can you go?"

"Sure." He looked sort of hurt.

I closed the door and sighed. _Boys are so weird._

Then, yet another knock on the door.

"_It better not be Peeta." I thought._

I flung the door open and said, "Peeta go away!"

"… Huh? Who's Peeta?"

* * *

><p>… <strong>So that's it for now! Sorry it's so short but I don't have much time to write with everything that is going on! So just bare with me :3<strong>

**Man, I can't get over that people actually like my story. (:**

**Love Love Love**


	5. Chapter 5 Are You Serious

**Fifth Chapter**

**So, this chapter was sort of hard more be to write**

**But, I just had to get it out for you guys :3**

**I think this chapter might be quite a shocker to you guys :3**

**Well go on and read (:**

* * *

><p>"…Huh? Who's Peeta?"<p>

"GALE?"

Gale stood beside my door looking at me like he was amused and confused.

After a few seconds he said, "Oh. You mean Mellark."

I looked at Gale dumbfounded.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I whisper yelled at him.

He walked into my room and closed the door.

"Well. I didn't know if you were going to… come home after the Games. So, I have to tell you something before you go."

"Is it really so important that you had to sneak onto a Capitol train that is taking us to the Capitol? They could have you killed if they found out you are on here!" I was going into hysterias. This is insane.

"Well I believe it is." He said matter-of-factly.

I sat on the bed and looked at him questioningly.

"Well. I don't know how to say this but… Katniss I love you. Not like brother and sister but something more than that. I love you like your mother loves your father. I love you like a mocking jay loves to sing. I love you like… a love song. I just needed to tell you incase you didn't come back. I want you to know that when and if you come back after the games I will be waiting for you." Gale said in a rush.

I was shocked. No, utterly flabbergasted. I didn't know what to say. So, I said, "Cool."

"Cool? Really, that's all you have to say? Not even I don't love you or I love you?" Gale was mad.

I understand why. He just poured his heart out to me and all I said was "cool".

"Gale, I… I uh… I-"

Before I could say anything intelligent he kissed me.

The only way to describe kissing Gale is like, kissing a fish. I felt nothing at all. I wonder what he felt…

Gales POV

The only way to describe kissing Katniss is like, flying through the clouds while flipping and diving and spinning. It's amazing! I felt so many sparks. I wonder what she felt…

Katniss POV

I was shocked the first few seconds then I pushed him off and stood up.

"Gale this is a lot to take in at one time. I have so much more to think about. Like surviving. I can't worry about a relationship right now. I'm sorry." I said apologetically.

"That's okay. I understand. Like I said I'll be waiting for you." Gale smiled.

_Ugh, he's so stubborn. _

Suddenly we heard a knock on the door.

"Not again." I whispered.

I pointed at the closet, Gale understood.

I took my time getting to the door and then took my time opening it.

It was Peeta again.

"Hi Peeta." I said sweetly.

"Hey. Dinner is in 5 minutes. Be ready." He said kind of suspicious.

"Thanks! See you in five minutes!" I sounded so fake. I cringed.

"Uh. Sure." Peeta said even more suspicious.

I quickly closed the door and locked it.

Gale walked out of the closet and said, "So Lover Boy, eh?"

"What?" I was getting sort of mad. Not at Gale but at myself.

"You like Lover Boy?"

"Who's Lover Boy? Do you mean Peeta?"

"Yup." He said popping the P.

"I don't like Peeta. I barely know him. Why would you ask that?"

"Oh it just seems like it."

"How?"

"… Forget I said anything about it. I have to go." He said looking at a clock on the wall.

"Where?" I asked. Genuinely curious.

"Let's just say you wont see me again anytime soon." He said as he was walking out.

I just watched him leave. And then he was gone.

I sat down and thought about all that had happened.

My best friend confessed his love to me. Apparently it seemed like I liked Peeta. My best friend snuck onto a train just to tell me he loved me. I volunteered for Prim in the Hunger Games. _I'm going to die._ No, wait. I can't. I have to live for Prim. Then, I remembered dinner is in a few minutes.

I composed myself and walked out of my room and down to the dining hall. I was late.

"So, you decided to show up Katniss?" Effie asked sarcastically.

"Yes. Sorry… I had to deal with a personal problem." I tried my best to look apologetic.

"Oh." Effie sort of blushed.

I got a plate and began piling it with food. The only seat left was next to Peeta and across from Haymitch. _Perfect._

I mostly ate in silence. I spoke only when spoken to but tried to keep quiet. I had too much to think about.

Ugh, Gale is so complicating.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for now! Hope y'all liked it (:<strong>

**I'll try and update later today but no promises :3**

**Remember I love reviews 3**

**Love Love Love**


	6. Chapter 6 Late Night Talks

**Sixth Chapter**

**HAI THERE :3**

**So, I'm kind of having a writers block so this chapter is kind of going to be short :S**

**Well read and review :3**

* * *

><p>After dinner, Effie told Peeta and I that tomorrow we would start practicing for interviews and all that stuff.<p>

I wasn't exactly excited but, anything that could take my mind off of Gale would be awesome.

I went to bed early that night. Not exactly to sleep but I got in bed.

So many thoughts were racing through my head. It was an endless flow of thoughts. Chaos. I tried to stop thinking all together but to no avail.

After a couple hours I finally drifted into a restless sleep. I was asleep for about 10 minutes when a dream popped into my head.

I was falling at an unfathomable speed towards sharp rocks!

I woke with a jolt and screamed with joy. If that was even possible? I was so happy it wasn't real.

I heard a knock on my door.

_Oh Shiiiiiiii-_

It was Haymitch.

"Hey Sweetheart could you keep the squeaking down. Some people are trying to sleep!" He said, slurring his words together.

I could tell he wasn't sleeping. More like drinking.

I got annoyed.

"Haymitch can you put down the bottle for at least a minute?" I snapped.

"Ouch. That's harsh." He teased.

"Why do you drink so much anyway?" I asked partly out of curiosity.

He leaned in close to me. I could smell the alcohol on his breath. Ew.

"To keep the nightmares away. I don't want to remember anything." He whispered.

"Nightmares? From what?" Now I was really curious.

He sighed and said, "You'll find out soon enough."

After that he walked back into his room and slammed the door.

Great. Now I had something else to think about. I hate when people don't tell me the whole truth.

I would find out soon? Was I going to get nightmares too? Oh well. I kept thinking about my life in general throughout the whole night until the morning. I didn't get one minute of sleep, not counting when I was dreaming.

I could already tell this was going to be a _long _day.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, Katniss might have been a little out of character but hey, it's late. Lol<strong>

**I hope y'all liked it! **

**Review and all that good stuff (;**

**Love Love Love**


	7. Chapter 7 Well Then

**Chapter 7**

**Okay, I don't know if I should continue with this story… **

**Because if I do it's going to contain more than 30 chapters…**

**I don't know if you guys are up for that.**

**Oh well.**

* * *

><p>After I took a shower I braided my hair and dressed in an olive tee shirt and brown cargo pants I walked down to the dining area.<p>

Effie, Peeta, and Haymitch were already there eating. I gave Haymitch a cold glance.

I grabbed a plate and began getting food. After I got a mountain high plate of food I sat next to Peeta.

He didn't even look at me. I felt sort of… mad. I don't know why.

Effie started talking in her silly capitol accent. "Okay kids! Today is a very very special day! We will start training you for the interviews! Tomorrow you will meet with your personal stylists and then the big opening ceremony! Not to mention, the interviews!"

Ugh, what was with her and the interviews?

Peeta and I mumbled an "okay."

I don't think either of us was very excited.

We all finished dinner and then Haymitch spoke.

"Okay. So who starts with who?" He obviously directed it to Effie but he glanced at both of us.

"Hmm… I'll start with Katniss!" Effie squeaked.

"Then I get Peeta." Haymitch looked almost… discouraged.

I walked off with Effie.

"_Oh, Lord help me." I thought._

She practically dragged me into some pink room. She already had laid out a frilly pink dress and 5" pink heels. This lady is obsessed with pink. Ew.

"Okay Katniss, put on this dress and then the shoes!"

I scowled but did what she said.

She looked me up and down.

"Don't worry you'll look much better when Cinna and his crew are done with you." She said with an approving nod.

"What… are they going to do?" I asked sort of scared at the possibilities.

"Well… they are going to groom you. Anyways. I want to see your walk."

I walked around the room. Apparently I was doing it all wrong, by the way she looked at me.

"Wrong. Wrong. Wrong." She shook her head.

"What's wrong with how I walk?" I was offended.

"You walk like a elephant. You need to walk more like this." She demonstrated a silly looking walk.

"Easier said then done…" I whispered. Barely audible.

I walked once again, focusing on how to put one foot in front of the other.

"Okay, you're doing a little better. Try to look more graceful." Effie said.

"I am graceful!" I snapped.

"No you aren't. Sorry for the truth." Effie was getting angry.

I could feel my face redden with anger. I really focused on how to walk more gracefully. After about two hours she gave up.

"Okay. Lunch time!" She squeaked as she walked out of the room.

I followed behind her.

As I walked into the dining area all eyes averted to me.

Haymitch and Peeta were already there. They were laughing and talking but as soon as I walked in all conversation stopped. Peeta's mouth fell slightly open and Haymitch was sort of surprised.

I blew a strand of my black hair away from my face. I was still angry. How dare she tell me I don't walk right!

Haymitch hit Peeta on his arm and he acted as if he'd been shocked.

We ate lunch in silence and then Haymitch motioned for me to follow him.

I reluctantly followed. He walked into another room and sat down. He patted the seat next to him on the couch. I sat.

"So sweetheart. Me and Peeta have devised a plan." He said mischievously smiling.

I was hesitant. "What is it?"

"Well Peeta is going to profess his love to you in his interview." A smirk played on Haymitch's face.

I felt the color drain from my face. "What?"

"You heard me."

"Why is that your plan? How will that help?"

"Well, the Hunger Games has never been about love. It's always been pain, sadness. It's a way to get more sponsors. Trust me it'll work!" He was confident it would.

"_Never trust the drunk." I thought._

"Um. So I just play along?"

"Basically." He smirked.

He was keeping something from me. I could tell.

"So. We need to work on your approach…"

We argued for about two hours and finally it was dinner time.

I stormed out of the room and into the dining area.

I couldn't even look at Peeta.

Suddenly a screen popped out of the wall and a guard demanded us to watch.

It was President Snow.

Uh-oh.

* * *

><p>… <strong>So that's it for now! <strong>

**I know my story might be a little boring but I have to set up the background stuff so we can get to the fun part (;**

**So bare with me. :3**

**Remember, I love reviews (:**

**Love Love Love**


	8. Chapter 8 Well This Sucks

**Eighth Chapter**

**So, I'll keep the story going and see how it goes from here (:**

**Thanks to Cloud-Lover26 for being awesome ;3**

**Everyone go read her story!**

**Kay kay.. But read mine first ;P**

* * *

><p>It was President Snow.<p>

Uh oh.

"Hello tributes! I have an announcement to make. Just to remind everyone, tributes are not allowed to communicate. Keep that in mind."

"What!" Haymitch screamed.

"They must have heard our plan!" Peeta whispered to Haymitch.

"Ugh." I sighed.

So it's true the capitol was listening to our conversations and watching us. Of course. Leave it to the capitol to invade our privacy.

"Well, that's that." Effie said.

I got up and stormed out.

I heard someone else get up but Haymitch said, "Leave her go Peeta. Remember the rule."

I walked into my room and slammed the door. Why does the capitol have to ruin everything!

"Come on, Sweetheart." I heard Haymitch outside my door.

I get up and open my door.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"Why are you so mad?"

"The capitol ruins everything!"

"It's alright. We're still going to do the plan."

I gasp and say, "Really?"

"Yup."

"Okay…"

We walk back to the dining room and finish eating.

I go back into my room and fall onto my bed.

"_This is going to be one hell of a ride." I thought, smirking._

I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I called.

I was expecting Haymitch or Effie but it was… Peeta.

He awkwardly walked in and then said, "Uh.. Hey. Do you know about the roof?"

I said, "Roof?"

"Lemme show you."

I followed him out of my room and up some stairs that lead to the roof of the train.

As I walked out I gasped. There's so many pretty colors and tall buildings.

"Cool, isn't it?" Peeta said quietly.

"Yeah." I said even quieter.

I walked to the edge and looked over.

"Why would they leave it like it?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Haymitch said people have tried to jump off before but there's an invisible wall or something like that."

"Haymitch brought you up here? When?" I asked.

"When we had to talk about strategies earlier today."

I felt a twinge of jealousy. All we did was argue.

We heard the door open to the roof open and we quickly hid behind some boxes of things.

Someone walked around the roof, looking over the edge and then whoever it was just plopped down. It got really quiet. Peeta was holding me back from looking to see who it was. I tried to look but Peeta was defiantly stronger than me.

"Peeta, let me look." I whispered in his ear.

He automatically let go and I peeked over to who was sitting there.

I very quietly gasped. It was…

* * *

><p><strong>Who was it! I guess you guys will have to wait to find out (:<strong>

**I'm all about cliff hangers ;P**

**Remember review review review! **

**I'm not uploading unless I get at least 3 ;PP**

**Love Love Love**


	9. Chapter 9 I Can Never Win

**Chapter Nine**

**I appreciate it SOO much that you guy and girls are reading my story (:**

**Honestly, I didn't think anybody would read it!**

**Well, just one thing before you start reading…**

**I won't be able to write as much because I am starting school tomorrow but, expect to see one at least every other day (:**

* * *

><p>I gasp quietly once I see who it is. I turn to look at Peeta. He was tense but after he saw my- probably shocked- face he tensed even more.<p>

"Who is it?" Peeta asked quietly.

I could barely hear him.

"It's… Gale!" I whispered screamed.

Everyone knew who Gale was. So automatically Peeta shot me a panicked glance.

I got up and tried to walk out from behind the boxes but Peeta held onto me.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked.

"I'm going to go say Hi to my best friend." I said harshly.

I could see the hurt in Peeta's eyes. Why? It's not like I just insulted him.

I stood up but I was standing in the dark so Gale couldn't see it was me.

"Who's there?" Gale asked cautiously.

I stepped forward. Revealing it was me.

"Oh, Katniss you scared me!" He said.

"You scared me!" I shot back.

Peeta stepped out also. Gale's eyes suddenly went lifeless.

"Hey Mellark." Gale said almost like he was bored.

"Hi Hawthorne." Peeta said. He wasn't even looking at 'Hawthorne'.

**Peeta's POV**

Oh, _of course _Hawthorne is here. He just _has _to follow Katniss everywhere. I'm not surprised. No wonder she doesn't love me. Hawthorne has to get in the way every time I try to win her over. Won't I ever win?

These are my last few days with Katniss. I'm going to let her kill me in the hunger games so she can go home to Prim. Her family needs her more than mine needs me. Also, I couldn't stand to live in a world than Katniss wasn't in. She won't mind me gone. She'll easily get back to normal life.

I zoned out. Katniss and Gale were both staring at me as if they were waiting for an answer.

I blushed and said, "What? Sorry I wasn't listening."

"What should we do about Gale?" Katniss asked.

_We? _No, I'm not going to be in on this. This is Gale's problem. But I can't stand not helping Katniss. Curse my kindness.

"Well he could stay in my room at night and during the day… well that's his problem." I say.

Gale didn't look pleased. Not like I care.

"Fine." He said sharply.

I rolled my eyes.

"Katniss go down and see if anyone is coming. We need to sneak Gale down." I say, pretending I am bored.

She glares at me. "Okay."

She walked down leaving Gale and I alone. Awkward.

"It's clear." She screams up.

I walk in front of Gale and say, "Come on."

He follows and then lingers in the hall way for a second.

"Come on!" I hiss.

He suddenly falls down on the ground and begins to writhe in pain!

Katniss looks at me with worried eyes.

I reach down to Gale and drag him into my room. Katniss follows.

"What's wrong with him?" Katniss asks timidly.

That's not like her.

"Heck if I know." I bent down and looked at his face.

It was crippled with pain. I tried talking to him.

"Hey Gale. Can you hear me?" I ask him like I would ask a five year old.

He barely whispers a "yes."

"Where are you hurting?" I ask.

"My.. My.. H-" He suddenly blacks out.

I could tell. His face contorted than went back to looking peaceful. He stopped shaking. He stopped moving entirely. I couldn't even see the rise and fall of his chest anymore.

"Is he.. Is he dead?" Katniss asks with a small voice.

I forgot she was there! I nearly peed my pants!

I checked his pulse. Nothing.

I simply nodded at Katniss.

I could see her shoulders shaking. I think she was crying.

I pulled her into my arms and stroked her hair.

She suddenly let out a loud sob.

I pressed her tighter to my chest and whispered, "It's going to be okay."

She pulled back and practically screamed, "How is this even remotely _okay_!"

"Shhh. We're not supposed to be talking. Remember." I said solemnly.

She just looked at me and then looked at Gale.

She hugged herself while whispering, "It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay…"

I couldn't stand to see her like this. I also couldn't stand to see that a dead guy is lying on my bed.

I picked Gale up and said, "Where do we put him?"

She gasps. "Isn't he heavy?"

I shrugged.

"Let's just… put him in one of the storage closets. If we get caught with him then we will be killed." She said, she's getting back to herself.

I would understand if she sulked for a while. I mean, she already lost her dad _and_ now her best friend. But, she seemed to be okay again. She's stronger than I thought. I grinned to myself.

"Wipe that grin off your face, Mellark." She said seriously.

I didn't say anything. I just grinned bigger.

She rolled her eyes and looked outside my door to see if anyone was coming.

"Clear." She said.

I walked out and opened the storage closet door. I gently set Gale down and shut the door.

Katniss was just standing glaring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." She said.

"Well, goodnight." I said while walking to my room.

Katniss seemed to grab out to me but she was too far to touch me. "Um. Thanks Peeta."

I yawned. "For what?"

"For… not making me be strong about it." She looked down, ashamed.

"Who would expect you to be strong? A guy died in front of you!" I was kind of mad that _somebody_ would _make _her be strong about _that._

She sighed and said, "Goodnight."

I slumped back into my room. Tomorrow, I have to admit to all of Panem that I love Katniss Everdeen.

Sure, she thought it was just a joke. A plan. We have to play pretend but to me it was real. I really do love her. But it's obvious she doesn't love me. Oh well.

_I can never win._

* * *

><p><strong>Well did you guys like it? <strong>

**Please, don't throw tomatoes at me for making Gale die!**

**It was very important that it happened…**

**You'll see (;**

**But I'll try to update tomorrow!**

… **Remember the guy from District 9?**

**He might make a guest appearance next chapter… (;**

**We shall see…**

**Love Love Love**


	10. Chapter 10 Desire to Die

**Chapter 10**

**WOW I AM SO SUPER HAPPY THAT PEOPLE ACTUALLY LIKE MY STORY. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT. Haha.**

**But today was my first day of school… no homework!**

**To celebrate I'm updating 3 times today! :DDD**

**Well go on! Read it! :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss POV<strong>

I watched Peeta walk back into his room. I watched him close his door. I watched his door for a while.

I was hoping it would open and Peeta would walk out. He would come over to me and hold me close. He would stroke my hair and let me cry on his shoulder. But, we all know _that_ isn't going to happen.

I _really _did not want to be alone right now. I couldn't stay with just me and my thoughts. But who else could I go to? Not Effie. Not Peeta. Not any guards. Maybe Haymitch…

I might be completely insane but I'm going to go to Haymitch with my problems.

I walked down to his room and knocked on his door.

After a few moments Haymitch retched the door open and leaned on it for support.

_He's drunk._

"Hey, Sweetheart." He grinned.

"Hi Haymitch."

I pushed past him and sat on his couch. He stumbled over and sat down next to me.

"Haymitch… why do you drink so much?" I asked him.

"I told you. You'll have the nightmares soon, too."

"What nightmares?" I asked.

He leaned in close to my ear and said, "the ones that come from the Hunger Games."

He chuckled and said, "Sweetheart, you're in for one hell of a ride."

I just nodded.

I felt a rush of overwhelming sadness wash over me.

_I've seen it before. People change in the hunger games. They come back as completely different people. They aren't innocent anymore. They are monsters. They've killed countless amounts of people. But that will not be me. Or Peeta for that matter. I will not let the capitol corrupt such a kind boy. He won't be killing anyone. Neither will I. _

I realize that I passed out. I woke on the floor and saw Haymitch looking over me and saying, "Katniss? Katniss!"

"What happened?" I asked worried.

"You just collapsed!"

I felt the thoughts flooding back into my mind.

A surprising thought takes over every other thought. All I can hear in my mind is, "I wish I was dead."

I gasped. That thought kept echoing throughout my mind. Suddenly, I couldn't feel any other feeling other than pain. Sadness. Desire to die.

I ran out of Haymitch's room and into Peeta's.

I don't know why, I couldn't control my body. It was like some foreign entity controlling my limbs.

Peeta wasn't asleep. He was staring up at the ceiling and he was crying.

He didn't notice me open the door but he nearly jumped out of his bed when I climbed in and grabbed on to him. At this point I was hysterical with tears.

I could barely hear him over my sobs when he said, "Katniss! What's wrong!"

He was holding back his own tears as he spoke.

I wasn't holding back at all. I cried. And cried. And cried.

_Pull it together Katniss! This is not you! You are strong!_

I inhaled deeply and looked at Peeta.

He looked like he was on the brink of hysteria also.

"Why are you crying?" I asked.

He looked away. A scowl took place on his face instead of his usual smile. He sighed and looked at me again.

I could see the fire and pain and desire and madness in his eyes. He looked actually scary for once. That's when I realized, He's going through the same thing as I am. He felt the desire to die. He felt the overwhelming sadness and pain, too.

I didn't realize I was talking but I was. "Peeta you will not die in these games. You will not kill yourself. You will win. I won't allow you to do anything but." I sounded fierce.

He sighed. "Katniss. For you to win you have to kill me. And everybody in your way. My plan from the beginning was to help you kill off everyone else then when it was just you and me I would let you kill me. And if you didn't kill me, As you are refusing now, I would kill myself."

I gasped. "No Peeta! No!"

"Katniss… I want to die. Can't I have what I want, for once in my life?" He sounded depressed. He was basically begging me to kill him.

I didn't say anything else. I just put my head down on his chest and tried to fall asleep. Sleep wasn't coming for me, though. Apparently, sleep didn't want Peeta either.

"Peeta?" I asked.

"Yes, Katniss?" He asked sweetly.

"Can I stay with you tonight?"

"I already thought you were." He smirked.

I sighed happily and closed my eyes.

I could die happy right now. I felt this peace invade my mind. It was… amazing. I wish I could die right now, at this exact moment. I would be okay with it. But I came to realize. I wasn't going to die anytime soon. Peeta needed me to stay alive. Because apparently if I die, so does Peeta. It's not logical but there's no use in arguing with Peeta now.

Before I knew it, it was morning. I looked at the clock. 5:30.

I jumped up and ran to my room. If I wasn't there when Effie came in I would be in big trouble.

I got in my bed at exactly the right moment. Because Effie walked in right after I plopped down.

"Katniss! It's a big big big big day! Today is the opening ceremony and the interviews! We have to get you to Cinna!" She squeaked.

Oh, goodness.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so no District 9 boy in this one…<strong>

**I did a lot of reorganizing and rethinking. **

**In the next few chapters to come I think you guys might be kind of surprised. **

**I'll be surprised if you're not.. Lol**

**Well, I have to get going and write 2 more chapters for today (:**

**WOO HOO NO HOMEWORK! :D**


	11. Chapter 11 Mission Accomplished

**Chapter Eleven.**

**Have fun reading!**

**Second update of the day.**

**One more to come (:**

* * *

><p>It was really awkward at breakfast. I couldn't even look at Peeta. Breakfast went by agonizingly slow.<p>

Finally we were all done and Effie dragged Peeta and I off the train and into the Capitol city.

People looked so.. Bizarre. Some ladies had neon colored hair. Some men had bald scalps but they were died neon colors. This is a very weird place. I almost wanted to puke every time we walked by someone. They all reeked of 'perfume' as they call it. It was defiantly too much.

We walked into this building and just as we walked in people swarmed around us.

Some people wanted to take pictures of us. Others wanted to ask us questions but Effie just kept dragging us through the building until we came to an elevator. Effie pushed us in and pressed the 4th button.

As we walked out we were directed to a room at the end of the hallway.

Haymitch came up behind Peeta and I. He pulled us back and whispered to us both.

"Do everything they ask you to do. Don't refuse or protest. Okay?"

"Got it." Peeta said.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"No questions."

He shoved us into the room and then two different teams started prepping us to see out stylists. I got pulled into a room with a bath and some odd looking soap and other chemicals.

They poured the green and pink soap stuff into the bath and told me to get in. I stripped off all my clothes and sat in it. As soon as my skin touched the odd stuff my skin started to burn!

"OW!" I screamed and jerked up.

"Beauty is pain." One of them said.

They scrubbed away layers and layers of my skin. It hurt like you would not believe but I remembered Haymitch's words. "Don't refuse or protest."

After hours they were finally done with the scrubbing and grooming and plucking and waxing.

Finally I was ready to be presented to Cinna. My stylist.

They wouldn't give me any clothes. All they gave me was a robe. I quickly put it on and sat down on the couch in the center of the room.

Cinna walked in and went to talk to his crew of stylists.

I gaped at him. For a stylist he was oddly plain. Compared to the other people in the capitol.

He walked over and demanded I take my robe off. I got up and took it off.

He walked around and nodded a few times.

"I know what you will wear for the ceremony and the interview."

He said I could put back on my robe.

I waited for another hour before he came back out.

He came in carrying two dress bags.

His team helped me into the outfit I would wear for the opening ceremony.

I was scared that I would have to be naked or something. That's what the tributes last year had to wear - I guess not wear- to the ceremony.

But it was a simple sparkly black jumpsuit with a shimmery cape.

But then Cinna explained the dress to me. My cape would be set on fire and so would the headdress.

I would rather be naked.

They got my make up and hair all ready.

When I could look into the mirror I almost collapsed.

I looked drop dead gorgeous. No, even better than that.

The red, orange, and yellow eye shadows really brought out my eyes. My hair was left out and it looked naturally tousled but very sexy. I couldn't believe it was me.

They led me to a waiting room. Then Peeta came out.

He looked very handsome. His blond hair was shiny and straighter than usual. His face looked more angular.

Then I noticed. His outfit matched mine. His cape would be light on fire just like mine.

He was staring at me and I was staring at him. But I didn't care. I didn't want to take my eyes off of him. He looked amazing.

Effie and Haymitch came out of no where and whisked us away to some carriage in the loading docks.

Then, I heard the announcers voice.

"Welcome everyone! Thank you for coming to the Opening Ceremony for the Tributes! First out here come's District One's tributes!"

I could see two beautiful kids riding along. Waving and smiling. They looked good but not as good as Peeta and I.

After District 8 came out District 9's tributes.

I remembered that kid. The one with the brown hair and amazing green eyes. Tristan. If he looked good when I first saw him on tv he looked amazing now. His green eyes sparkled when he smiled. He had charisma with the crowd. Everyone loved him. He sort of reminds me of Finnick Odair. The playboy.

Suddenly Tristan turned to his fellow tribute and hugged her. I felt a tinge of jealousy. No, I felt my stomach flip and my heart drop. Why? What is this?

I was fuming over it. But soon enough the announcer said "Here comes District 12!"

Cinna and Portia (Peeta's stylist) light our capes on fire. I shut my eyes real tight waiting for the burning sensation to come but no pain. I couldn't even feel the heat. Woah.

Peeta was amazed too. I could see it on his face. As our carriage was starting to move Peeta grabbed my hand.

I looked at him with confusion.

"Cinna wanted me to."

"Oh."

As we went in front of the crowd I gripped Peeta's hand tighter.

Please, don't let me fall. I kept thinking.

Soon enough I started to wave and blow kisses and smile. The crowd loved it! I looked ahead of me and saw Tristan standing on the stage with the rest of the 21 tributes. His eyes were burning green and he looked jealous. Probably because the crowd loved us more.

Everyone would remember me as "the girl on fire."

I waved right at Tristan and smirked, just to annoy him.

I saw him roll his eyes and look away.

Mission accomplished.

* * *

><p><strong>So, did you guys like it? <strong>

**I had fun writing it. Haha.**

**Well I better go get started on the next chapter for today.**

**My last update haha.**

**Idunno if I will write tomorrow.**

**Don't be mad :3**


	12. Chapter 12 The Games Have Begun

**Chapter Twelve**

**Well, let's see how this goes.**

**(;**

* * *

><p>I felt like I was on top of the world. Everyone loved my dress. Everyone loved Peeta. Everyone loved me. I saw the cameras focus on me and Peeta's intertwined hands. The crowd was going crazy. I guess Haymitch's plan is going to work.<p>

When we got off the carriage Peeta and I walked, hand in hand, to the other tributes. Just to riel the crowd up a little bit more I kissed Peeta on the cheek. I felt invincible. Peeta blushed and looked down. Tristan was glaring at me from where he stood. The crowd was going insane with excitement. I saw Haymitch give me a thumbs up. I smiled wider than I had ever smiled before and waited for the announcer to say we could go change for the interviews.

Eventually we could go change. But I didn't want to be alone with Peeta because I was ashamed of what I did. I did it in the spur of the moment. Oh well. Every action has a consequence.

Thank God, Cinna came out and stole me away before Peeta could talk to me.

"You looked beautiful out there! You are practically glowing! It was amazing! The crowd loved it! I can still hear them screaming!" Cinna told me.

"I know! I think I'm going deaf with all that screaming going on!" I teased.

"Well let's get you in your interview dress!"

I got into this flowing aqua colored dress. It reminds me of Peeta's eyes. It's sparkly and extravagant. I could never picture myself in it. That's why Cinna wouldn't let me see myself until he had my hair and make up done again.

The team started to take off all of my make up and re apply different shades of greens and blues and silvers.

Cinna worked on my hair. It took about 30 minutes.

Finally, I could look at myself.

I took a deep breath before turning to look at myself in the full body mirror.

I slowly turned and what I saw took my breath away. I looked amazing. I looked at myself for probably 10 minutes. I couldn't believe what I saw.

_I have to be dreaming._

I kept thinking that over and over again.

All too soon Peeta came in and looked at me from head to toe.

"You look beautiful. I mean you always do but you look really good right now." He said nonchalantly.

"Thanks. The dress reminds me of your eyes." I said, still mesmerized by the girl who was supposed to be me.

Peeta nodded.

He took my hand and said, "it's time for the interviews. Come on."

I let him have my hand and lead me to the waiting area. I saw all the tributes just standing around the room.

Some of them looked bored, others looked scared, and others looked amused.

Everyone looked beautiful but there was one girl who caught my eye. I think her name is Glimmer.

She was going for the sexy look. It didn't surprise me. I looked at her and kind of felt jealousy wash over my senses.

I took a second glance around the room and saw Tristan. He looked _really _good. Great, even. The only way I can explain how he looks is like when he walked in a room every head turned.

His outfit was simple though. A gray button down shirt and black dressy pants. He had an emerald green flower pinned to his shirt. It matched his eyes.

Then I looked at Peeta. He was staring at Glimmer the way I was staring at Tristan.

Peeta looked pretty good too. His outfit matched mine in a way. He was wearing an aqua button down shirt with black dressy pants and a cute little hat.

The announcer called out Glimmer. She's from District 1. Girl tributes always go first.

I saw Peeta's eyes follow her as she walked out of the room and onto the stage. Then his eyes averted to me. He saw that I was looking back and he smiled. The same smile that brightened a room.

I smiled back then looked at Tristan. He was smirked when I looked at him.

I could tell he was saying "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I know you like Lover Boy more than me."

I wanted to say "No no no no. I don't like him. It's all a trick."

But I couldn't say that. It would ruin the plan and he never really said anything in the first place.

Glimmer came back into the room but Peeta's eyes were locked on mine. He never once glanced up at Glimmer.

That made me feel kind of uncomfortable…

Then before I knew it, it was Tristan's turn.

He walked out of the room and onto the stage.

"Hey everyone!" He screamed out.

The usual guy was there to host. Caesar.

They talked a little about Tristan's background and then Caesar asked if Tristan had a girl waiting for him back home.

"No actually I don't. Unless you count my mother." He teased.

"Oh, A handsome young man like you doesn't have a girlfriend?" Caesar asked.

"Well, I don't have a girlfriend. I have a tiny crush on a girl. She's here actually…" A smile played on his lips.

Everyone gasped. Including me.

Peeta looked mad. I mean, Tristan did steal our idea.

"Really? Who is it! Do tell!" Caesar pushed.

"Well her name is Katniss…" Tristan looked mock-sad.

The camera's flashed to my face.

I probably looked shocked.

Then I saw myself on the screen. I blushed and I looked completely shocked.

Then the cameras flashed to Peeta's face.

He was burning red with anger.

Peeta cursed under his breath.

I gasped and buried my face in Peeta's chest. I didn't want the whole world to see my embarrassed face! But then I realized that it just made it worse that I'm hiding in Peeta.

Oh well. What's done is done. I continued to hide in Peeta. He automatically started stroking my hair. It was like his signature move.

When they called "Katniss Everdeen" I reluctantly walked onto the stage.

I sat down on the chair and Caesar started talking to me.

By the end of the interview I got asked a few questions about Tristan.

"So, Tristan just confessed his love to you on national television and you don't love him back?"

"I don't love Tristan. I don't even know him that well! Sure, I think he's handsome but that's all." I said. Might as well tell the world.

"Ooh. That's harsh. Well, that's all the time we have for this interview! Goodbye everyone!"

I waved bye and smiled as I walked off the stage.

I got into the room again and looked at Peeta. He looked… distant. It wasn't like him to act like that.

"Peeta. They're about to call you up." I told him.

He just shook his head and looked even more distant.

"Peeta. They just called you up." I told him and shoved him a little.

I swear I thought I saw a tear fall from his eye but then he just walked up on stage.

"So, Peeta how do you feel about Tristan? I mean, he just said that he loves you're girlfriend. That must be tough." Caesar said sympathetically.

"Katniss isn't my girlfriend." Peeta _still _looked distant.

I was getting worried.

"Really? It doesn't seem that way."

Peeta shook his head slowly.

What's wrong with him?

Peeta suddenly stood up and then fell to the floor writhing in pain! ….Just like Gale did!

I ran as fast as I could up onto the stage. I knelt beside Peeta and screamed at everyone "Get him help! He's dying!"

Time seemed like it was going by in slow motion.

I started talking to Peeta.

"Peeta can you hear me?"

He slightly nodded.

"Peeta it's going to be okay! Just stay alive!" I screamed at him.

He opened his right eye and one little tear fell from it.

I reached over and wiped the tear away.

His face contorted in pain and then his body spayed out and he screamed a gut wrenching scream. It was truly agonizing. It hurt just to listen to it. It cut me right to the core.

No one was helping! They were all just standing there!

"GO! GET HELP!" I screamed at everyone.

No one moved.

I started talking to Peeta again.

"Peeta! Fight to stay alive! Stay alive… for me." I said desperately.

He opened both his eyes. His blue eye color was replaced by blood red! He was in crippling pain!

His eyes immediately shut and then opened again. The blue was back.

His face got more and more peaceful every second.

He was dying. This was how Gale looked.

I can't let him die!

I leaned down and kissed him. Thinking that maybe it would take his mind off of the pain.

Amazingly it did. I could feel him getting stronger every second.

But then the pain got worse! He retched back and looked like he was having a seizure! But then gradually the pain got less and less and he got more aware.

It has to get worse before it gets better, right?

He opened his eyes again and I could see the life coming back into him. I hugged him so tightly and whispered, "don't die on me."

"We're even now." I said.

He looked confused.

"You saved my family when you gave me the burnt pieces of bread. We're even now." I repeated.

He frowned. "I wasn't keeping track."

I smiled and hugged him a little tighter.

Then the noise caught up to me.

The screaming started again.

People started moving.

What's going on?

It's like everyone was… frozen in time.

It could only be the capitol controlling this…

The games have already begun.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't really like this chapter very much…<strong>

**But hopefully you guys did!**

**It was kind of weird. Lol.**

**If you're confused don't worry.**

**It will all be explained later in the story (:**

**Remember, review review review (:**


	13. Chapter 13 Not Myself

**Chapter 13**

**Please read the bottom author's note! It's important.**

* * *

><p>After Peeta felt good enough to get up everyone was asking him questions and freaking out. I was too. Effie came over to Peeta and I as we were walking back to change into regular clothes.<p>

"Come on! We have to get to the car! It's going to take you two to the hotel you'll be staying at until the Hunger Games." Effie looked kind of stressed.

"But we have to change!" I protested.

"No! Change when we get back! The driver is waiting!" She screamed.

Peeta nodded and took my hand and dragged me to the car outside.

The driver came around and opened our doors for us.

"Good evening Mr. Mellark and Ms. Everdeen." The driver said after he got in the drivers seat.

"Good evening." Peeta and I said simultaneously.

After that, no one really talked much.

He drove us to this ridiculous looking hotel thing.

Before I could open my door the driver came around and opened It for me. I have two hands, I could do it myself. Man, people in the capitol really work these people hard.

I stepped out and then got bombarded with people with cameras, taking pictures of Peeta and I.

I pushed through them and inside the hotel. Effie and Haymitch were already there.

"Hey Sweetheart." Haymitch said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Here's your room key and your room is on the 5th floor. And by the way… you're sharing a room with Peeta." Effie said quickly.

"Wait. What?" I asked. Maybe I heard wrong.

"You're sharing a room with Peeta." Haymitch said.

"Why?" I asked. That was just… wrong.

"Because after what happened today we just couldn't take a chance to leave him alone. And because everyone thinks you guys are dating. People really do love a good romance story…" Effie said expecting the worse from me.

I would have completely gone off at her but, the first thing she said really… made me think about what happened.

How could that have happened? _What _even happened? The same thing happened to Gale… Why wasn't anything happening to anyone else or me? Maybe I'm next…

I cringed at the thought.

I walked to the elevator and pressed floor 5.

Damn! Effie forgot to tell me which room number!

But, as soon as I stepped out of the elevator I could see she didn't have to tell me.

One door at the end of the hall way was covered in notes and colored paper and stickers.

I walked up the door and started reading the notes.

Some of them said "feel better soon Peeta!" Or "kick ass Katniss!"

I smiled and unlocked the door.

Before I stepped in I took a deep breath.

I closed my eyes and walked through the door way.

When I opened my eyes I was thoroughly disappointed. I expected neon colored walls and odd furniture and really crazy stuff but no.

It was as normal as… well, a normal house.

There were tan colored walls and wood flooring and a black leather sofa in the middle of the room. On the far side of the room were 3 doors. Two of which were open.

I saw two bedrooms and I'm guessing the closed door leads to a bathroom. Opposite the doors on the other wall was one door. It was open but I couldn't exactly see what was in it. All the lights were off.

I slowly approached the room and flicked on the lights.

It was an empty room with white walls and a white floor.

That's strange.

I disregarded it and went into one of the bedrooms. I looked in the closet and it had men's clothes in it.

Wrong room.

I walked into the other bedroom and looked in that closet. Women's clothing. Perfect.

I picked out a forest green shirt and black shorts.

I then went to the bathroom to change and take off all the make-up.

After I walked out all the lights were off.

I'm pretty sure I left them on…

I walked out of the bathroom slowly and then I saw the outline of a person sitting on the couch.

I timidly said, "Peeta?"

"Huh? What?" Peeta's voice sounded so… distant.

Then I remembered, Peeta was distant before he almost died!

"Peeta why are you sitting in the dark?" He didn't answer so I turned on the lights and walked over to where he was sitting.

"Peeta?"

"Mhm."

"Are you okay?"

"No." He said curtly.

"W-why?" My voice quivered a little bit.

"I don't feel like me…" He said like he was almost unsure.

"Why?"

"I just don't feel how I should feel."

"Oh."

"Yeah.."

"Please don't die." I said quietly.

He sighed. "Katniss. I have to die eventually. Most likely sometime in the next couple weeks." He looked determined to die.

"No. You're not dying. I will be sure of it." I said stubbornly.

"We'll talk about this later. I'm going to bed." He sighed and got up and walked into his room.

He's right. He's not being himself…

_Why?_

That was all I could think.

After a few hours of trying to sleep I finally gave up on it.

But, what else could I do?

I decided I would see if Peeta's still up.

I walked into his room and shut the door after I walked in. His room was dark and it felt as if he wasn't there.

But, then he said, "Hey Katniss."

"Hi Peeta… Could I lay with you?" I asked.

"Sure." He moved over a little and patted the spot he created for me.

I climbed in and snuggled up next to him.

His arm went around me and my head rested on his chest.

I instantly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>BOOM! There is chapter 13! "So, what is so important?" You might be thinking. Well, I'll tell ya (:<strong>

**I'm starting a poll and when I get it out please go check it out! It's ultimately going to be asking what you guys want to happen in the end. I'm kind of worried you guys wont like what I've planned so I'm going to ask you what **_**you **_**want to happen.**

**Because I get mad when an ending doesn't go to my liking. Haha.**

**It'll be up shortly after I get this posted ;P**

**Love Love Love**


	14. Chapter 14 Nightmares

**Chapter 14**

**Thanks for reading my story! **

**Now I think some shout outs are in order ;P**

**Thanks especially to Cloud-Lover26, sw777, bigapple1806, awal0202, hopeofsunshine, TogetherWeCanFly, and others (:**

* * *

><p>I instantly fell asleep.<p>

Then, I felt hot sunshine on my face. It was irritating. I opened my eyes. But I wasn't in Peeta's bedroom in the hotel or mine or anywhere remotely close to where I was supposed to be.

I was in… my house! In District 12! I quickly jumped up from my bed and ran out of the house. But no one was around. I went into the Hob but it was basically a ghost town.

I decided to go to the woods. I slipped under the fence and sat on the rock that Gale is usually at.

I listened intently to the sounds of the forest.

One problem. There were none.

No animals scampering around. No birds chirping in the trees. Nothing. I couldn't even hear the little river running down stream.

What's going on?

Then, I heard a voice.

"Looking for someone?"

I turned and looked all around. Nobody was there.

"I'm right here sweetie." The voice said again but from a completely different spot.

It was a man's voice, I could tell. It sounded so familiar.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"You don't remember me?" His tone was dark. Menacing.

"Who are you?" I said fiercely.

"I'll give you a hint. I _was_ you're best friend." He emphasized the word _was._

I knew who he was. Gale.

"Gale! Where are you?"

"Behind you."

I turned around and there he was.

His face twisted in pain and he had blood trickling down his face.

"You killed me and now it's my turn to kill you." An evil smile took place on his face.

"What? No! I didn't kill you! I don't even know how you died!" I screamed.

"Of course you do. It was all your fault!"

He suddenly took out a knife and before I could move he stabbed me in my heart.

It felt like I was watching this happen to someone else.

I felt my heart pump one more time. It's last time. I felt my heart stop.

I felt my face contort in pain. The last thing I saw was Gale. He was laughing.

Then, I jolted up! I looked around frantically and realized I was in Peeta's arms! I'm back in the capitol and Gale is dead and I'm alive!

It was just a dream.

"What's wrong? …Katniss!" Peeta was shaking me.

"I… I had a nightmare." I realized I was crying.

"Really? What was it about?" Peeta started wiping away my tears.

"… Gale."

Peeta went stiff and he said, "_What_ happened?"

I explained the whole dream to him. Every last detail. I finished with telling him how the last thing I saw was Gale laughing. My _best _friend.

Peeta was shaking.

"Peeta? Why are you shaking?" I'm confused.

It took him about a minute to answer me.

"… I had the same dream. Only I wasn't in the woods."

Everything went silent. I gasped a few times and grabbed onto Peeta tightly.

"What happened, exactly?" I asked.

"Well I was in my family's bakery and I was making cookies. No one else was there. Just me. I started getting suspicious and then Gale walked in. I had totally forgotten that he was… dead. I said hi and then he started saying things like it's your turn to die, you stole Katniss from me, and stuff like that. I tried to tell him that I didn't kill him but he took out a knife and stabbed me in my heart."

Peeta took a breath and continued. "The last thing I saw was Gale laughing."

It took me a few minutes to process this. Why did we both have, ultimately, the same dream? And how did Peeta steal me from Gale?

Well, we were both there when Gale… you know. It's obvious that Gale would blame us. We couldn't save him. But how was he showing up in out dreams?

I slowly turned away from Peeta and said, "I need to get some air."

"I'll come with you."

I didn't object. Honestly, I needed someone to be there for me.

I pulled on a jacket and my boots and Peeta put on a shirt and his sneakers.

I just realized he wasn't wearing a shirt that whole time. I guess I didn't notice because he's so warm…

I blushed at that thought.

Peeta came out and put his arm around me then we walked out from the hotel and down the street to no where in particular.

I racked my brain to try to figure out how Gale was appearing in our dreams.

"Katniss?" Peeta asked.

"Yes?" I said.

"Do you… do you like Tristan?"

This is hardly the question I want to be thinking about.

"Well, he is pretty handsome." I said, blushing.

"Oh." Peeta said, discouraged.

"Why do you ask?"

"It's just that…I wanted to know." He then pulled his arm off my shoulders.

My shoulders craved to feel Peeta's pressure on them.

"Oh." I said.

It was my turn to ask the questions now.

"So, do you… like Glimmer?" I asked.

His eyes got wide and he looked down at me.

"She's beautiful but I don't know her like that."

I felt a twinge of jealousy. It was like when Tristan hugged that girl. What is wrong with me…?

I suddenly put arm around Peeta's waist. He looked down at me again. In his eyes, I saw pain and it felt like he was pleading with me to take my arm off of him. Almost like my presence was… hurting him.

"Katniss… we should go back and get to sleep. The hunger games start tomorrow."

I felt like a train rammed into me. The hunger games were close. Too close.

Soon, I would be killing innocent kids. I would be fighting to survive. But for what? My best friend is dead. I can never go back to him. Prim will be there but for all I know she might be dead too. What's the point of even trying?

I just fell onto the ground and started crying. Everyone I know could be dead. I have nothing to live for.

Peeta was already ahead of me but he turned around and picked me up. He was carrying me bridal style back to the hotel.

When we got inside he tried to set me down but I clung to him. He sighed and began carrying me to our room. He set me down in my bed and then walked out and in to his room.

I couldn't sleep. The only way I could was if I was with Peeta but I don't think he really wants me to be with him right now. So I have to find a different way to get to sleep.

I started counting the seconds that went by. When I got to 89,563 seconds I gave up on trying to get to sleep. I just laid in my bed for the rest of the night, staring at the ceiling.

Finally, morning came and I jumped out of bed. Then I fell back in. Today is when the Hunger Games begin.

Someone knocked on the door.

I went to go answer it.

"Katniss! It's a big big big day!"

I sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you think?<strong>

**The games are beginning!**

**The fun parts are about to come! (:**

**I think I'll have the most fun writing the part where Trist- Actually I won't tell you ;P**

**Love Love Love**


	15. Chapter 15 The Hunger Games

**Chapter 15**

**The games are starting today… (;**

**Well, thank you to ALL of my reviewers and readers! **

**I literally smile like an idiot every time someone reviews this story (:**

**So, what I'm going to do is write 2 or 3 alternate endings when I get there ;P**

**Well go on and read!**

* * *

><p>I sighed.<p>

"Well go get dressed and get Peeta up! Meet Haymitch and I in the lobby!" Effie said excitedly.

"Okay." I shut the front door and walked into Peeta's room.

His face made my heart ache.

He had a troubled look on his face and his fists were clenched, his knuckles white. I could see a few tears fall down his cheeks.

I quietly walked up to him and laid my hand on his cheek.

"Peeta…" I said softly.

He twitched and then his face smoothed out and he opened one eye.

"Good morning." I said solemnly.

He frowned.

"I know." I said.

"Come on. It's time to get up." I said pulling on his arm.

He sat up and then laid back down.

"No Peeta! Come on! Effie is waiting for us down in the lobby!" I pulled on him harder but it was no use. He is way stronger than me.

He sighed and got up.

"Go get dressed." I commanded him.

I went into my room and changed and then went to sit on the couch.

Peeta was taking _really _long.

So, I decided to go check on him.

I slowly opened his door and peeked in.

He was bended over in his bed with his head in his hands.

"Peeta. What's wrong?" I asked quietly.

He shook his head and remained silent.

I walked over to him and sat next to him.

I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Peeta. Tell me what's wrong."

"I can't do this!" He screamed.

"Do what?" I asked in a calm tone.

"Be in the Hunger Games! Why can't I go back to how my life used to be? I want to be back home with my family, making cakes or cookies or something!" He screamed.

"I know Peeta! I want to be home too. But there is no way out of this. We just have to suck it up and win." I said fiercely.

"But Katniss, Either way we still lose." He said looking down.

"What?"

"I was talking to Haymitch a while ago and he said that the reason he always drinks is because he can't stand the memories."

My eyes widened. That's what he meant when he said I would have the nightmares too.

"Haymitch said that if you win the games you usually are different than when you started them. You will have nightmares every night and the memories will haunt you. So, it's just easier to lose the games." Peeta said.

"All hope is lost." Peeta said defeated.

"No! We can always run away…" I said. But I knew it was a bad idea.

He looked at me with wide eyes. "Katniss you know the consequences if we get caught!"

"Yeah I know. It was just a silly suggestion Peeta." I rolled my eyes.

He threw his arms up in frustration causing me to fall off the bed.

He immediately bent down and tried to help me up.

"No Peeta. I'm fine." I refused to take his hand.

"I'll see you in the games." I said as I walked out the door.

I walked into the elevator and pressed Floor 1.

Peeta had me fuming over his theory. I can't let him lose the games. But, I can't lose either. This is going to be complicated…

I got down to lobby but Effie immediately ambushed me.

"Katniss! What took you so long! Where's Peeta?" She was screaming right in my face.

"Sorry. He's coming." I mumbled.

She grunted in frustration.

We waited about 5 more minutes until Peeta finally emerged from the elevator.

"Peeta! Hurry up!" Effie screamed.

He jogged over to us. He didn't even glance at me. I wish I could say I didn't glance at him every two seconds but that would be a lie.

I mean could you blame me? He is insane.

Effie shuffled us into a car. After a ten minute ride we were at the oh-so-secret Hunger Games arena. It changes every year. We aren't allowed to see the inside of the arena, where we will be fighting to survive, until the games begin.

We walked into the dressing rooms under the arena. (There is a door that leads under ground.)

Cinna and Portia were already in there.

I slightly waved at Cinna. He is probably the only person I can actually stand in this room.

Portia lead Peeta into a smaller room.

Cinna took me into a room off in the corner.

Neither of us said a word. It was _completely _silent while Cinna pulled out my simple outfit. It was a olive green v-neck shirt, a pair of dark jeans, and new leather boots.

I got dressed quickly and then Cinna handed me Madge's pin. I completely forgot about that!

I pinned it onto my shirt and then Cinna called in his team.

Octavia began braiding my hair and Vienna was touching up the dark spots under my eyes.

Then, nausea hit me like a freight train.

I doubled over and everyone began pulling me up.

"Katniss! Are you okay?"

That voice is very familiar but I can't put a name on the person…

I blacked out.

I had the most amazing dream while I was "out".

I was back home with Prim. We were laughing and being silly! Then sunset came around and we sat outside telling stories. We didn't have a care in the world.

Then, I came to. I opened my eyes and saw Cinna, Effie, and Haymitch standing around talking.

I decided to listen instead of making it obvious that I was awake.

"I don't know! We were doing her hair and then she just fell over and blacked out!" Cinna looked worried.

"Well it has to have a cause!" Effie squeaked!

Cinna rolled his eyes. Haymitch clicked his tongue in disappointment.

"When she blacked out she had the most peaceful smile on her face…" Cinna sighed.

That put me over the edge. My amazing dream came flooding back into my mind. It knocked the air out of my chest.

I would give anything to be back home with Prim…

Tears poured out of my eyes, clouding my vision. I was hyperventilating.

Effie and Cinna came running over to me.

"Katniss! What's wrong? Are you hurt?" They asked.

I shook my head, unable to say anything.

"Then, what?" They asked confused.

"I- _breath- _had- _breath_- an amazing- _breath_- dream." I exclaimed.

"Then why are you crying?"

"I wish it was real!" I screamed.

They tried to calm me down but they were failing miserably.

After an hour, I was feeling good enough to actually get up and try to continue getting ready for the games.

Octavia and Vienna had to fix my hair while Cinna did little touch ups on my make up.

Finally, I was ready to go.

Cinna lead me to a platform that had a door above it.

"Just stand here. When they're ready it will rise up and the door will open and then you will be in the arena…"

"Thanks Cinna." I whispered.

"No problem. I know you can win this. Don't give up! No matter what!" He told me fiercely.

I nodded my head and then he hugged me and left me alone on the platform.

It pained me to be so close to the arena.

I was just under it.

In a few minutes I would be fighting to survive. I would be fighting for myself… and Peeta.

I need to make sure he survives at least until the day is over.

I know he could do it on his own but I'm sure he'll just let someone kill him. He's feeling pretty hopeless…

Then a thought occurred to me.

_I might have to kill Tristan…_

I shuddered at the thought.

I barely know him but there's something about him… Something about him just pulls me in.

I couldn't kill him.

Suddenly, the platform started moving towards the ceiling. I knew I wouldn't hit it because the door would open but I still tensed and was ready to jump off.

The door opened and I got pushed up into the arena.

I looked around. I knew the camera's would be watching so I posed in a tough fashion.

I looked around again and I saw Tristan was just two people away from me on my right. I looked to my left and saw that Peeta was just two people away from me on my left.

They were both looking at me. I looked away and scanned the arena. It was foresty and it had one huge river going through the center of the forest. Then I averted my attention to the huge Cornucopia. I saw a back pack about two feet away from me. Then I saw a bow and some arrows closer to the Cornucopia.

I will get the back pack and then if I could I would try to get the bow and arrows.

The sixty seconds were up. The horn blew and we were all running.

I grabbed the back pack and turned to run to the bow but Glimmer had already gotten it. Darn!

I ran away into the trees and didn't stop until I was far enough away.

I climbed up a tree and began looking through the back pack.

I had a container for water, a sleeping bag, a jacket, some iodine, a knife and some plastic wrap.

Okay, I should try to get some water or I'm going to die. Defiantly.

Only problem, the only water source I knew of was back at the Cornucopia.

I was debating walking back but a sound interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey Katniss." A voice said.

I looked around and grabbed my knife.

"Woah. Hold your fire!" A boy chuckled.

"Who are you?" I said.

"It's me, Tristan!" He exclaimed.

I gasped.

"Look down." He said.

He jumped to the ground from the tree next to me.

"Hey." He said.

I smiled widely and said, "Hi."

"Allies?" He asked with a smile.

"Of course." I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>HOORAY THE GAMES HAVE BEGUN! Haha.<strong>

**Thanks again for reading my story and reviewing and adding it to your alerts and what not (:**

**Love Love Love**


	16. Chapter 16 Tristan and Peeta

**Chapter 16**

**I hope I didn't keep you guys waiting for too long ;P**

**Thank you people, without you guys I wouldn't be writing this haha :3**

* * *

><p>"Allies?" He asked.<p>

"Of course." I smiled.

So, Tristan and I have been hunting side by side for the last two hours or so. He is apparently really good at hunting. It was almost like hunting with Gale back home. Then I remembered, I will never be able to hunt with Gale again. He is gone forever…

It felt like the weight of the world fell on my shoulders. I tried to keep up with Tristan but he was fast and I was weighted down.

I stumbled over a tree root and got my knees cut up.

"Hey, what happened?" Tristan came running back to me.

"Nothing. I'm all good." I said holding back tears. Not because I scratched up my knees, because I will _never_ see my best friend again.

Who will take care of his family now? Not his little brother! He's only 12!

Tears started pouring down my face. I tried to keep as quiet as I could. I didn't want to attract any attention.

"Woah… What's wrong?" Tristan asked.

I tried to speak but my words couldn't form.

I kept on crying. I don't usually do this kind of thing. Especially in front of a boy I just met. But, I never got to sulk in my pain when Gale actually died. I had to be strong but now all my feelings are pouring out in front of Tristan. _Of course_.

"Katniss! What happened? Why are you crying?" Tristan asked frantically.

"I… I… Because… My…." I said.

"Come on! We're going to be killed if someone hears you. Literally." He said harshly.

"Ok." I said while getting up from the ground.

He grabbed my hand- my heart twitched- and he began running towards a field filled to the brim with dandelions. My precious flower.

More tears started flowing from my eyes but I wasn't breathing heavily anymore, I was almost silent.

Tristan was pulling me towards a huge broken log in the distance. It was getting late so no one would see us back there. But they may hear us…

We finally made it back there and I plopped on the ground. Tristan sat down beside me.

"So, What's wrong? It's obviously not that you fell." Tristan said questioningly.

"Well, my best friend recently died and it just started suffocating me, I felt like all the weight of the world was on my shoulders."

I recited what I had thought in my mind. I had to be careful with what I said because all of Panem is watching.

"Oh. How did he die?" Tristan asked.

That caught me off guard.

"Uh… I don't know." I said.

"Oh. Were you there when she died?"

"_He _actually. And yes I was there. So was Peeta…" Peeta suddenly popped into my mind. I pictured his blonde curly hair and his sky blue eyes.

I felt a longing feeling in my heart.

"Oh. Why was _Peeta_ there?" He frowned.

I had to think of something fast. I couldn't say _Oh Peeta was trying to hide Gale in his room but then Gale just randomly died!_

"Because he just happened to be there." I snapped.

"Oh." Tristan looked down. His fierce green eyes became cloudy and they became gray.

I wanted to change the subject but I didn't want to have to get back to hunting and hiding and _killing_.

"So, tell me about you." I said quickly.

"What do you want to know?" He cocked his eyebrow.

"Everything." I smiled.

"Ok. Well I'm from District 9. I had no idea I would be reaped. I've never wanted to be back home so badly in my life. My favorite color is red. My favorite food is whatever I have to eat. I do not have a girlfriend." He winked.

I'm pretty sure I blushed, thank goodness that it's dark.

He continued, "I have two sisters that I love more than anything in this world. Their names are Anna- She's 13- and May Belle- She's 8."

"Oh. I have a sister too. Primrose is 12." I said quietly.

"Oh yeah. She's the one you volunteered for." He said recalling that terrible day.

"Yeah. So keep going." I prompted.

"Well… I'm 17. My mother died when I was 12. It's been hard on Anna. But May Belle never really got to know her…"

I patted his shoulder sympathetically.

"Yeah, so now your turn." He said poking my arm.

"Well, I'm 16. I'd rather be anywhere but here. My father died a long time ago. I have a little sister. My favorite color is green. My favorite food is Lamb Stew. I miss my best friend almost as much as I miss my father. Prim is the only person in the world that I certainly love…" My voice trailed off.

Then, we heard footsteps getting closer. We didn't have enough time to move before a boy walked out of bushes about 20 feet away.

"Hi." He called.

We didn't say anything.

"Katniss, I know you're there." He sighed.

Peeta? Could it really be him? I kind of thought he died at the cornucopia.

"Peeta?" I called out.

He walked into the moon light.

He looked as handsome as ever.

His blonde hair was glistening in the moon light. It almost looked white. His skin was paler than the moon. His blue eyes were shinning brighter than the sun.

I gasped. So did Peeta.

I saw a fire in his eyes. He was glaring right at Tristan. He obviously didn't know Tristan was with me.

**Peeta POV**

I saw Tristan. With Katniss. I felt my heart stop and then it started again, faster than ever.

I was about to turn on my heel and run as far away as I could.

I hesitantly started walking towards Katniss and the _other guy_. I didn't even want to say his name.

"Hey." I said as calmly as I could.

"You're alive!" Katniss started running towards me and hugged me as tight as she could.

I laughed weakly. "Yeah I guess I am."

Lie. On the inside I'm dead.

"So, Is Tristan your… ally?" I whispered in her ear.

"Yes. Do you have an ally?" Katniss whispered.

"Yeah. I'm with Glimmer, Clove, and Cato." I said.

"The careers?" Katniss said confused.

"Sort of." I said looking into the woods. Cato would be coming to find me soon enough.

"You should be with me and Tristan!" She said happily. Her eyes lit up when she said Tristan.

I snorted in disgust. I don't think I could take seeing her and _him _together everyday until I got killed. It would kill me on the inside.

"I'll think about it, ok?" I said calmly.

"But what if you can't find us when you want to join us?" She asked.

When I _want _to. _Yeah, right._

"Trust me I'll be able to find you. I mean I found you guys right now." I said.

"Oh yeah."

I heard Cato approaching so I said hugged Katniss and kissed the top her head.

"I got to go." I whispered.

I ran off into the forest to meet Cato.

I made a mental note to never come near Katniss again but I knew that I would be drawn to her. It's disgusting how I love her.

I came near Cato and called out to him.

"Hey Cato."

He directed me towards Glimmer and Clove.

Glimmer and Clove really are beautiful but no matter what I can't get Katniss out of my head. She's taking over my thoughts.

That night I went to sleep thinking of Katniss. I dreamed of Katniss and when I woke up Katniss was still in my mind. She will be, forever and always.

I knew I would be protecting her and making sure she goes home but for that to happen I have to die. I will keep her alive until it's just me and her. Then I will tell her to kill me and if she refuses I will kill myself.

I can't live in this world without her but she has Tristan now. All my chances are gone.

I'm losing the will to live, knowing that I won't be able to get out of this alive with her at my side.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END! THAT WAS THE FINAL CHAPTER OF THIS STORY (:<strong>

**LOL JUST KIDDING!**

**So what did you think?**

**Review and tell me!**

**Love Love Love**


	17. Chapter 17 The Plan

**Well, who's ready for chapter 17?**

**If you're not… too bad. Here it goes (:**

* * *

><p><strong>PEETA POV<strong>

"Get up." Cato kicked my leg.

I grunted as I heaved myself up from the ground.

"So what's the plan for today?" Clove asked.

"Well, we want to get rid of District 9. He's a threat. Did you see? He got a 12 in training!" Cato gritted his teeth.

My eyes widened. We can't get _rid _of Tristan. Katniss is with him. If they kind Tristan, they find Katniss.

"But don't we want to save the best for last?" I questioned.

"Why not just get him out of the way now? The rest will be easy." Glimmer rolled her eyes as she spoke.

"I guess…" I sighed.

Well now I have to protect Katniss as we kill her ally. _Wonderful… _

I feel dead. It's like Katniss stole my heart.

Inside I'm hollow.

"Come on. Let's go get District 9." Cato picked up his spear and started walking away.

"His name is Tristan." I said quietly.

"Soon enough we'll be saying his name _was _Tristan." Clove let out a evil laugh.

I let out a shaky laugh. I have no problem getting rid of him. The problem is Katniss will probably hate me and I'll hate myself because of it.

Glimmer threw me a knife and we began sleekly maneuvering through the woods.

Clove kept up with Cato. I think someone has a little crush…

Glimmer stayed behind with me.

I really didn't want to talk, considering what we are about to do, but Glimmer insisted on whispering to me.

She asked pointless questions like "what's your favorite color?" Or "what's District 12 like?"

But one of her many questions stunned me.

It was "Do you like Katniss?"

I stopped abruptly and gasped.

"What?" I asked,

"I'll take that as a yes." She smiled knowingly.

"No… I don't like her." I tried to convince her but it wasn't working.

"Whatever Lover Boy." She stuck her tongue out at me.

I shook my head and tried to catch up to Cato. Glimmer was really getting on my nerves.

"Shh." Cato hissed.

Everyone looked in the direction Cato was staring at.

He had us staring at a huge tree. It was thickly covered in leaves but there were a few cracks in the leaves that you could see through.

Cato started pointing at something in the tree.

It took the rest of us a few seconds before we realized what it is.

Cato whispered, "Someone's up there."

Glimmer approached the tree with grace.

She started climbing but she was too heavy to get as high as the person in the tree.

She looked up at the person and whispered to us, "She's sleeping."

"Who is it?" Cato asked.

"District 11."

Rue.

I remember Katniss pointed her out in training and said, "She reminds me of my little sister Prim."

Cato approached the tree while aiming his spear.

I grabbed onto his arm and fiercely said, "Don't kill her."

He rolled his eyes and said, "Why not?"

"We could use her." I lied.

I just didn't want her dead right now.

She's peacefully sleeping, it would be wrong to kill her now. While she's not expecting it.

"For what?" Clove asked curiously.

I tried to remember what she was good at. I racked my brain and finally came to the answer.

"She's like a flying squirrel. She's very good at staying hidden." I said.

Cato had a look of concentration on his face.

"O….kay." He said slowly.

Glimmer tried to climb a little high. She grabbed onto Rue's shoulders and pulled on her a little bit.

Rue's eyes flickered open and she looked terrified.

"Don't kill me!" Rue screeched.

"I'm not. Don't worry." Glimmer said smoothly.

Rue looked confused.

"Do you want to join out alliance?" Glimmer asked.

Rue looked down at all of us.

Her eyes scanned each one of our faces.

She lingered on my face for a few extra seconds.

She pointed at me and said, "I remember you. You were with Katniss. Is she here too?"

Hearing Katniss's name made my heart ache.

"No." I said solemnly.

"Oh." Rue said.

"So?" Glimmer asked.

"Okay I'll join." Rue said unsure.

"Great." Glimmer smiled triumphantly.

We told Rue the plan. She obviously didn't know that Katniss is with Tristan. The Careers walked ahead while Rue and I stayed behind.

I whispered to Rue, "Katniss is with Tristan."

Her eyes widened.

"Yeah. I don't want her dead either. So, I've devised a plan." I said very, very quietly.

"I'll help!" She whisper-screamed.

"Fantastic. Here's the plan…" I began explaining it to her.

After I finished, she nodded her head a few times in agreement.

"What can I do?" Glimmer asked in a sly voice.

"What?" I didn't know she was listening.

"I want to help you with your plan." She smiled.

"No it's fine." I said gruffly.

"No I really want to help you. I could lure Katniss away while the rest of you fight Tristan." She said with a creepy smile.

I thought of the possibilities. That could work. But, it might not. Katniss probably won't go unless Tristan is coming. That could be a problem.

But, why would Katniss follow Glimmer _anywhere?_

I could tell Katniss didn't like her from day one.

Maybe Rue could lure her away?

That might be the better option.

Before I could propose that idea to the girls Glimmer spoke up, "I know exactly how to get her away."

"How?" Rue asked.

"I'll pretend to fight her but I wont actually hurt her." Glimmer laughed a little.

My fists clenched. The idea of Katniss fighting _anyone _scares me.

"Okay, that could work." Rue said.

I was about to protest when Cato came walking to us.

He pointed to a field on the right filled with dandelions.

I remember this field… It looks so familiar…

Then, it hit me. This is where Tristan and Katniss are.

Behind a log on the far left were two sleeping people.

Tristan was holding Katniss close to him in his sleep.

My fists clenched again.

I'll gladly kill him.

Glimmer whispered in my ear, "The plans a go."

She told Cato that she would take out Katniss. She then winked at me.

We went down the field and advanced on Tristan.

Glimmer went behind and pulled Katniss out by her legs.

I heard Cato whisper, "Let the Games began."

* * *

><p><strong>The action is soon to come (;<strong>

**Might be a while before I update again.**

**The next chapter will probably be long because of that ;P**

**Love Love Love**


	18. Chapter 18 Wait What

**Let the action begin! **

**(Said in my announcer voice)**

* * *

><p>I heard Cato whisper, "Let the games begin."<p>

I saw Katniss being dragged away by Glimmer. Katniss was still asleep.

Cato, Clove, Rue, and I ganged up on Tristan.

His eyes flew open and he screamed out, "Katniss! Where are you!"

"Did you guys kill her!" He screamed at us.

I saw the fire in his eyes diminish when he didn't see Katniss anywhere.

Cato calmly walked up to Tristan and poked his side with the tip of his boot.

"Hey." Cato said calmly.

Tristan immediately jumped up and grabbed his knife. He began running but he would be no match for all four of us.

We all began chasing him through the woods.

Cato in front and the rest of us following.

I caught up to Cato and told him I wanted to be the one to kill Tristan.

Cato simply nodded and let me lead.

This will be fun.

**Katniss POV**

I was sleeping soundly next to Tristan.

I couldn't help compare it to when I slept next to Peeta.

Peeta's arms made me feel safe and secure but Tristan's arms felt alien over me. But in a weird way, they felt like they belong.

So anyway, I was sleeping next to Tristan and then the next thing I know a random girl is sitting on top of me.

"May I help you?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes yes you can." The girl said.

"With what?" I rolled my eyes.

"Well first of all I think you should know my name, I am Glimmer. From District 1." She said proudly.

Oh, yeah I remember her. Peeta was staring at her back in the interviews.

I shuddered, remembering how Peeta was writhing in pain.

"You remember me, Katniss?" She asked.

"Yes." I said sharply.

"Well. I need your help with something- actually someone." She smiled.

"Who?" I was getting suspicious.

"Well you see, Peeta has a huge crush on you. And well, you obviously don't feel the same way back so I want him. So I want you to _help _me get him."

I shuddered again. I felt my heart pound against my chest. My breath caught in my throat.

"He's mine." I coughed.

"Oh no, sweetie. You have Tristan. Well you wont anymore but anyways, I like Peeta. So he will be mine." She was playing with me, right?

"But you're from District 1 and he's from 12. You could never work it out." I tried applying logic to this situation.

"But for now, I want him." She started playing with my hair and smiling slyly.

"How do I help with that?" I snapped.

"By not screaming when I kill you…" Her smile widened.

I gasped and tried to flip her off of me. But she is heavy. Like 3,000 pounds heavy.

She started talking again.

"So, do we have a deal?"

"No!" I screamed.

"Peeta! Tristan!" I screamed out, hoping one of them would come to my rescue.

She slapped me and said, "Shh! If Peeta sees this he wont be happy…"

"Damn right." Peeta said from behind Glimmer.

"Peeta!" We both said.

He grabbed onto Glimmer's flowing blonde hair and pulled her off of me.

I quickly got up but I didn't know what to do.

Should I wait for Peeta or should I run?

He took out his knife and held it to her neck.

"I thought we had a plan? I thought you were on my side?" Peeta asked, the hurt showing in his eyes.

"I'm sorry! Just please don't kill me!" She screeched.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because I love you?" She tried.

"Not good enough." He jerked the knife across her neck.

And just like that, she was dead.

The cannon went off and I started running away.

"Katniss!" Peeta called out to me.

He began running to catch up to me.

I stopped briefly to let him.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." He looked down, ashamed.

"It's fine. Thanks for saving me." I hugged him.

"No problem." He smiled.

"So… what plan?" I asked.

"Oh. Well… " He stalled for a second.

Then, Tristan came barreling through the woods and run straight into Peeta.

Tristan had him on the ground and he was punching him.

Peeta wasn't fighting back. At all. He was just taking it.

"Tristan! Stop!" I screamed.

Tristan looked up at me and slowly stopped his punching.

Peeta pushed Tristan off and he stood up.

Peeta brushed himself off and felt his face.

He yelped in pain.

His face is covered in bruises and gashes with ruby red blood oozing out of them. It even looked like his nose is broken. But what do I know? I'm no doctor.

Tristan reached out and grabbed me, pulling me protectively to his side.

"So, come to kill Katniss too?" Tristan played.

"No! I never meant to kill her. You on the other hand…" Peeta mumbled.

I gasped.

Peeta wouldn't kill anybody 'just because'. Peeta is way too nice and compassionate.

"Oh sure. So I guess you holding a knife to my neck was just how you say hello?" Tristan said sarcastically.

I looked at Peeta with a terrified look on my face.

His eyes showed sorrow and shame.

"You tried to kill him?" I screamed at Peeta.

"I was about to but then I thought of you… and how you wouldn't necessarily be happy about it." Peeta wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Well, this is the Hunger Games, you know. We're kind of supposed to kill each other." Tristan said.

"Tristan! Why are you ok with him trying to kill you?" I asked, stunned.

"Well, I know one of us is going to die eventually." He had a deceptive look in his green eyes.

I looked down. It's true. But why the look in his eyes? It was like he was planning one of us to die…

I shrugged off the thought. Probably me just imagining things.

Peeta, Tristan, and I were just standing in a little circle glaring at each other, when I heard someone approaching.

"Peeta, I thought you were going to get the job done. I guess I'll have to do it for you." A menacing voice called out to us.

I immediately turned around facing Cato. I went down to reach my bow but then I remembered I was just attacked by Glimmer. No weapons. Ugh.

Cato lunged forward to stab Peeta with the head of his spear.

Peeta jumped out of the way but Tristan was standing too close.

Tristan was stabbed right in the center of his stomach.

Blood was rushing out of his wound, running down his pants and onto the dandelions.

Not so hopeful now…

Cato laughed manically.

I felt an anger bubble up inside of my heart that I have never felt before.

Tristan had fallen to the ground, his once lively eyes clouded with haze. His olive complexion now pale. His life was slipping away fast.

I bent down to grab Tristan's knife.

It was drenched in blood. Ewh.

I lunged at Cato and slit his stomach open.

He wasn't expecting it, that was the best part.

He immediately retaliated by stabbing me through my arm. It went straight through.

Cato was now struggling to breathe.

I fell to the ground and crawled away from Cato.

My vision was getting blurred. I lost a lot of blood already.

I kept crawling until I came in contact with Peeta.

All the while I was attacking Cato, Peeta was helping Tristan.

Peeta turned his attention to me and gasped at what he saw.

Probably a bloody mess.

All of the sudden I was being whisked away by an unknown force.

I turned abruptly and saw Cato holding me in a headlock.

Peeta jumped up and starting charging towards Cato.

The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Peeta cutting into Cato's face.

I honestly did not expect to ever wake up again.

I was okay with dieing.

At least I died fighting.

But I guess I'll never get to see if Peeta or Tristan make it out alive.

Ah well.

Suddenly, a bright light was pounding against my eyes.

This is the light.

It's the end.

The light was coming closer but it didn't go away.

It was very annoying.

I tried to close my eyes tighter but then the oddest thing happened.

I heard a very familiar voice.

"I think she's waking up." It said.

"Yeah, she better be. After all that we did." Someone sounded annoyed.

I am utterly confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Bang. Bam. Boom. <strong>

**Was that fun?**

**I hope it wasn't because that would be disturbing.**

**I got told that I am a very 'dark' person today…**

**I guess that makes me 'disturbing'? **

**Lol, ah well.**

**Sorry for my rambling.**

**Oh… wait! I almost forgot to mention something!**

**Please review? **

**It makes me happy (:**

**Love Love Love**


	19. Chapter 19 Mystery Man

**I have to admit…**

**I get teary eyed whenever I get a nice review.**

**It's kind of amazing to know that people actually like my story (:**

**Oh, and I'm going to try to update everyday this week. **

**I just love challenges ;P **

**But enough of my rambling… onto the story!**

* * *

><p>"I think she's waking up." It said.<p>

"Yeah, she better be. After all that we did." Someone sounded annoyed.

I am utterly confused.

I peeked open one eye and glanced around.

It's dark… and moist where ever I am…

No one's with me.

Then why was I hearing voices?

I tried to prop myself up but I suddenly tumbled onto the ground. My head started pounding and I just lay there.

Then, the voices came back.

I strained my ears to hear them.

It sounded like they're coming from outside where ever I am.

I strained my ears even more. I could barely hear them over the pitter-patter of water dripping from the ceiling. Must be raining.

Again, the voice I was familiar with spoke. It was defiantly a man. Too deep of a voice to be a female.

"It's wet. Hurry up and get inside."

"Ladies first." The other person said sarcastically.

"Wouldn't that be you?" He returned with acid in his voice.

Then the men walked inside.

I pretended to sleep but peeked my eyes a little.

Sad part is, It's too dark to see anything.

"When do you think she'll be awake?" One of them asked.

"I'm not sure. But it should be any minute now. I mean, it's been a day already." The other one replied.

"Yeah."

"You know the only reason I'm helping you is because of Katniss. If not for her, you would be long gone by now." One of them said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, sure. I think it would be you that would be gone." One of them said in an acidic tone.

"If I hadn't heard Katniss scream I would've slit your throat and you would be gone. For good."

That shut the other one up.

I still have no idea who they are or where I am or how they know me but I want- no need- to find out but, curiosity killed the cat. Or hadn't you heard?

"I can't believe that no one has come to kill us yet or that the game makers haven't put some tortuous device in action yet."

"I know. It's strange. But let's not jinx it."

Why would someone want to kill us? Who are the game makers? What game?

I decided to listen to them talk more a little longer. Maybe I could find out some vital information.

I couldn't shake the feeling that we were all being watched…

"Is she okay? Her pulse is going crazy." One of them said while putting their fingers to my wrist.

My skin tingled where he touched it.

"She's probably just dreaming or something."

"Should we wake her?"

NO!

"Nah. Let's wait a little longer to see if she'll wake by herself."

Thank you, mystery person.

I'm trying not to blow my cover but it's getting hard.

My throat is burning. I'm dieing for a drink.

My head is throbbing.

My arm feels like it's been set on fire. It could fall off at any time.

But, I can't show that I'm awake.

It's too dangerous to give in now.

I began to get tensed.

I could be with anyone right now.

Someone was trying to kill us all, by what they're saying.

We're being watched, I can feel it.

_What_ is going on?

Then, remnants of memories trickled into my mind.

I'm Katniss Everdeen.

I have a little sister named Prim.

Gale is my best friend.

I'm in the 74th hunger games.

The last thought made me shudder.

I've been scared of the hunger games since I was young.

I got lost in my thoughts about the hunger games.

I couldn't remember what had happened that made me so weak but obviously it wasn't good.

Then, a name pulled me out of my thoughts.

One of boys was speaking, "Peeta calm down."

Peeta. _Peeta. _PEETA!

The memories hit me like a freight train.

All of the memories of the hunger games hit me full force.

Now, I knew It was okay to blow my cover.

I'll always be safe if Peeta is around.

He's proved that more than once.

I opened my eyes and looked around.

I could see the silhouette of a boy sitting against a wall.

For a moment, I was frightened.

What if it wasn't Peeta?

It could be Cato…

I shivered violently at the thought.

Just the mire thought of Cato turned my heart to stone.

I decided to take the chance.

"Hi." I said, my voice shaking.

A gasp.

"Katniss you're awake!"

I sighed in relief.

I'd know that voice anywhere. Peeta.

I smiled.

"Yeah, I am." I said contently.

I'm safe.

"Do you want anything? Some water, food?" He asked urgently.

"Some water would be great… and some explanations." I said sternly.

He sighed and got up.

"Where are you going? Don't leave me alone!" I said to him.

"It's fine. I'm just going to go get some water. I'll be back in less than five seconds." He walked out of a nearly invisible door.

I counted.

He was gone seven seconds.

When he walked back in I teased him. "You lied to me." I said.

"What? I would never."

"You said you would be back in less than five seconds. It's been seven."

He sighed.

I laughed weakly.

The burning sensation in my throat was getting more prominent.

He knelt down and let me sip from a water container.

"Thank you." I said.

"No problem."

"So, explain."

"Explain what?"

"Don't play dumb with me." I said sternly.

"Well, what do you want me to explain?"

"Everything."

"Starting with what?"

"Where is Tristan? Is he still alive? What about Cato? Where are we? How many people are left in the games? What happened to me? Why am I still alive? What ha-" I was cut off by his voice.

"Woah. Slow down." He teased.

"Well tell me!" I screamed.

"Okay, okay. Tristan is out hunting, yes is still very much alive, Cato is dead and gone, we are in a cave hidden from the rest of the tributes, There are exactly 10 tributes left-" a cannon went off "make that 9... You got a spear entirely through your arm, you are alive because Tristan and I tried our damn hardest to keep you alive." He finished.

It took me a few minutes to let everything sink in.

I won't have to stress about Cato anymore but I wish I was the one to kill him…

_Nobody tries to kill my friends._

I felt my arm where the wound was.

It hurt just to look at it.

Just then, Tristan barged through the door.

"Peeta! I just killed Clove!" He screamed triumphantly.

"Nice! Where did she scamper off to?" Peeta laughed a little.

"After you… yeah… she was hiding out in this little crater, calling for Cato. Haha!"

Tristan then looked at me and smiled.

"Hi." Tristan said soothingly.

"Hey Trist." I said weakly.

It was kind of weird, seeing two guys who are basically enemies, talking to each other like they're old friends.

"So you guys aren't trying to kill each other anymore?" I asked reluctantly. I kind of do not want to know the answer.

No one spoke for what seemed like hours.

Peeta broke the silence.

"We decided to help each other, for you."

"Oh." I exclaimed.

"Yeah…" Tristan sighed.

"So back to what I was saying, I killed Clove and got a bunch of her stuff!" Tristan said proudly.

It was weird to be happy about taking a life.

Tristan held up a bag of numerous items.

Peeta gasped.

"It can't be!" Peeta exclaimed.

"What?" Tristan was confused.

Then comprehension washed over Tristan's face.

He gasped also.

"No…" Tristan gasped again.

_What?_

* * *

><p><strong>What is so unbelievable? <strong>

**Well you'll just have to wait for the next chapter!**

**I bid you a farewell, for now anyway… (:**

**Love Love Love**


	20. Chapter 20 New Plan

**Hey so, the thing is Katniss is just confused about her feelings.**

**As you all should know.**

**So don't be surprised if she starts to hate one of them… **

**Not saying she will but just in case ;PP**

**I can't wait for you guys to read (:**

* * *

><p>"No…" Tristan gasped.<p>

"What?" I asked.

I couldn't see what was in the bag, since I was laying on the ground.

"I think Clove was planning something…" Tristan said.

"What? What!" I screamed.

"Sh!" Peeta held his finger to his lips.

I tried to sit up but I immediately toppled over.

My head spun and the little water I drank threaten to come up.

_Still too weak._

I sighed.

"Can you guys please explain what is going on!" I scowled.

"Okay. Well when I was hunting I came across Clove. She was furious when she saw me. Probably because she knew I was there when Peeta killed Cato. Anyways, she tried to attack me but she seemed a little delirious. It was easy to pin her to the ground. She asked If I would let her say her last words. I, feeling a little generous, let her. She said that she was planning to destroy everyone, to avenge Cato. I thought she was insane but this proves it…" He said mystified.

I gasped and then sighed.

Peeta killed someone… Clove was insane… Tristan didn't have a problem killing… Clove was planning to kill us all in some sort of way….

"What proves it?" I asked quietly.

"She was making a bomb." Tristan said abruptly.

"What? How?"

"Well somehow she dug up the mines around the cornucopia and tied them all together. There is about 100 or so." Tristan answered in a monotone voice.

My eyes widened.

How did she manage that? She of course had to have help. But from who?

"Well now we have an active bomb in our hands." Tristan smiled mischievously.

"No." Peeta said, "We can't blow everyone up. That is just wrong."

Wow, leave it to Peeta to do the right thing. Always. He's too nice.

"Peeta! Think of the possibilities!" Tristan yelled at Peeta.

"Tristan! Think of what could happen. What if we set it off but it malfunctioned and blew us up too? What if one of us got wounded? What if you killed one of your friends, like Katniss? How could live with yourself?" Peeta said in his leader tone.

"Well that wouldn't happen! I wouldn't let it!" Tristan is very hot headed. Much like Gale.

No, Katniss. Don't think about Gale.

Could you blame me? I just don't want the hurt to stick around.

"How can you guarantee that?" Peeta asked fiercely.

"I can't. But we have to at least try something. We all know the games have to end! And we all know that only one of us is going to get out alive." Tristan said matter-of-factly.

That made me remember my promise to Peeta. I will keep him alive. The only problem is… He made a similar promise. To keep me alive. We can't both get out alive, as Tristan just stated.

My lips curved into a smile. A little one.

I was remembering the days before the hunger games officially started. When Peeta and I were innocent. We hadn't killed anyone yet.

Then, I remembered when I first saw Tristan.

I recalled how my hand got a little sweaty and my heart skipped a beat.

Why was that?

I mean, sure he is a pretty good looking guy.

But I've never had that happen before.

I swore off guys a while ago.

But was Tristan really gonna change all that?

No. He can't.

If I get attached to him, I just end up getting hurt in the long run. Plus, it will be hurting him. I know we won't both be getting out alive.

Anyways, this is no time to be contemplating my feelings about boys. Really, there is no time to be contemplating such things.

I tuned back into their conversation.

"But, we have to at least take a chance!" Tristan whined.

"It's risky but… I think it might work." Peeta sighed in defeat.

Tristan cheered and started talking plans and times and destinations.

I tuned out again. I'm not useful in this situation.

I didn't have anything else to think about, though.

I tried thinking of Prim but that just felt me feeling cold and angry.

I also tried thinking of Tristan and Gale but no matter what, Gale would creep into my mind.

I tried to fight it for a while but finally I just let Gale intrude my thoughts.

I thought of all the times we had together. I thought of the first time we met. I thought of what he would be doing right now if he was still alive. I thought of how he would be proud that I've made it this far.

I smiled and sighed.

I miss him so much.

He was my confident, my hunter partner- a good one, at that- , and most importantly he was my best friend.

I trusted him like no one else.

And he trusted me exactly the same way.

Soon enough, I was crying silent tears of joy.

I'm just so glad I got to spend time with him.

I don't regret meeting him.

I don't regret trusting him.

I'm glad I got the chance to.

He's affected me in a way that no one could ever understand.

A few words pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Peeta… when it's time who do you think Katniss will chose to go with?" Tristan asked solemnly.

They must think I'm asleep! I quickly shut my eyes and listened for more.

"I'm… I'm not sure. I'll be fine with whatever she picks, I want her to be happy. But, it would be more convenient if she picked me." Peeta whispered.

"I agree." Tristan whispered back.

I could feel their eyes staring at me.

I held my breath for a moment.

I'm not sure why.

When I felt them look away I let out my breath.

I wish I could sit up.

I wish I could run around and hunt.

I wish we all could get out of this alive.

I felt tears spring to my eyes.

It was too painful to think of losing one of them.

By them I mean, Peeta and Tristan.

I just felt a connection to them.

I felt like I owed my life to Peeta but I felt like I'm bonded to Tristan. In a weird way, I felt like they were both a part of me. Or at least my heart.

A space was reserved for both of them.

They both had equal portions but I felt like I had to choose one of them.

I can't have both of them. It just won't work.

I could have them both, I guess. But not in the same way.

One would have to stay strictly my friend.

The other… well… let's get to that topic later.

I suddenly felt extremely tired.

I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**Tristan POV**

I looked over my shoulder and saw that Katniss was sleeping.

I decided to bring up a topic that I'm dieing to ask about.

"Peeta… when it's time who do you think Katniss will chose to go with?" I asked solemnly.

I felt my pulse speed up as soon as I brought it up. That thought alone made my fists clench and my nostrils flare. I couldn't think of Katniss with anyone other than me.

"I'm… I'm not sure. I'll be fine with whatever she picks, I want her to be happy. But, it would be more convenient if she picked me." Peeta whispered to me. His eyes were blank. No emotion at all.

"I agree." I whispered back.

I don't think I have the self-control to say anything else.

If I do say anything else, I'll probably end up hurting Peeta.

That wouldn't be good. Katniss would be mad.

I looked over at Katniss and watched her sleep.

She looks loads different when she is asleep.

When she's awake it looks as if the weight of the world is resting on her shoulders.

But when she's asleep it looks like the pressure has been lifted.

She looks much more peaceful, prettier even. More innocent.

I could look at her all day.

I would never get bored.

I got lost in my thoughts about Katniss.

Peeta shook me violently.

"What?" I said annoyed.

"Listen!" Peeta whisper- screamed.

I strained my ears to hear whatever he was hearing.

Then, I heard it!

Leaves were crunching. Like somebody was stepping on them. It couldn't be an animal because they are more graceful and aware.

It was obviously an ignorant human.

I frantically looked at Peeta.

He had worry in his eyes.

We tried to stay as quiet as we could but who ever it was seemed to know exactly where we are.

The foot steps got closer and closer.

I grabbed the knife I had by my hand.

Peeta grabbed the spear he took from Cato.

We slowly stood up and braced ourselves.

"Hello?" Someone said outside the cave.

We held our breath.

"I know you guys are in there!" Someone else said.

Suddenly, I heard this rumbling and water flowing forcefully.

Then, screams filled the air.

"Flood!" One of them screamed.

I looked at Peeta and then at Katniss.

"We have to get out of here! The cave will fill up fast!" I whispered to Peeta.

"I know! But how? They're out there!" He whispered back.

"They are the lesser of two evils." I screamed at him.

I quickly picked up Katniss while Peeta got the valuables.

We ran out of the cave and gasped at the sight.

Trees were barely being holding on to the ground. People were being whisked away by the rapid current.

I quickly searched for the highest, safest place to go.

About a 100 feet to the right of the water were big oak trees.

The water wasn't touching them yet!

Peeta followed my gaze and nodded.

I ran as fast as I could through the water.

It was hard. Especially since I was carrying Katniss.

I made it through and began running towards the trees.

Peeta was close behind me and we climbed as high as we could.

We sat up there and watched as the flood just got worse and worse.

Amazingly, Katniss didn't wake up.

I think we're going to be up here for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like that?<strong>

**I hope you loved it!**

**I'm thinking of writing about 10 or so more chapters**

**And then 3 endings to the story.**

**Because everyone wants something different ;P**

**Love Love Love**


	21. Chapter 21 What Do We Do Now

**Okay, here goes the 21st**** chapter! **

**WOO-HOO !**

* * *

><p><strong>Tristan POV<strong>

I think we're going to be up here for a while.

After a few hours of being stuck up in a tree, the flood finally ceased to flow but all the water remained on the ground like a pool.

The water threatened to wash our tree away but it remained in place.

Katniss and Peeta are busy worrying and planning but me?

I'm just staring at the water.

No thoughts are running through my mind.

I'm at an odd peace.

I'm not usually this calm but I can't be angry, scared, or even happy right now. I can't channel any of my emotions.

I feel like a robot.

**Katniss POV**

I awoke to a flash flood.

Peeta and Tristan had successfully got me and our weapons and our food about half way up a huge oak tree.

I don't know how long I've been asleep but It must've been a while.

I refused to look down at the water, afraid of what I might see.

Bodies could be floating around in it, for all I know.

Peeta and I are discussing how we will get out of the tree and where we will go.

He's talking fast and he has a worried expression on his face.

I must've one too.

I glanced over at Tristan.

He's been terribly quiet this whole time.

Tristan's staring down at the water, with a vacant look in his eyes.

It's like he's not even there.

In a spiritual sense, of course.

"Hey, Tristan…" I said.

No answer.

"Tristan are you okay?" I asked.

No answer.

"Tristan?"

No answer.

This is worrying me even more.

I search Peeta's face for any emotion at all.

None.

He looks blank.

His eyes aren't shining like usual, they look vacant.

"What's wrong with him?" I ask Peeta.

"I'm… not sure." Peeta said with confusion palpable in his voice.

Tristan started swaying and before either Peeta or I could reach out to steady him, he fell.

I screamed slightly and lurched forward to grab him but he'd already hit the water.

_Splaaaaaasssshhhhh._

His body hit with a thud.

I gasped and so did Peeta.

Even after a few seconds, Tristan didn't resurface.

_Maybe he's dead._

Peeta came to that realization exactly a second before I did.

Peeta jumped from the tree into the water!

I screamed for him to come back!

I can't lose both of them!

I waited for exactly 78 agonizing seconds before I saw Peeta's blonde head bob up.

I smiled but then frowned when he pushed himself back under.

More seconds went by slowly until Tristan's unconscious body surfaced.

Peeta's head followed.

Peeta picked up Tristan and dragged him to the tree.

I jumped down a few branches until I was low enough to help Tristan and Peeta up.

Peeta threw Tristan up to me but he's heavy!

I almost lost my balance but I quickly pulled Tristan onto my branch.

He's still unconscious. I jostled him a little but no results.

Peeta had made his way up the tree and he helped me pull Tristan into position.

I looked at Peeta helplessly but Peeta looked right back with the same expression.

A question lingered in my mind, _what do we do now?_

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's shorter than usual but I'm having sort of a writer's block. <strong>

**But no worries, it'll be fine (:**

**Review! **

**Love Love Love **


	22. Chapter 22 Surprise Surprise

**I've decided to start writing a new story so I might not update this one as often but no worries. (:**

**Go on and read!**

* * *

><p><em>What do we do now?<em>

Peeta immediately started slapping Tristan's cheeks.

This resulted in nothing but a swollen cheek.

I watched in horror as Tristan slowly turned blue.

He's not breathing!

I'm useless!

I'm not doing anything to help Peeta!

What's _wrong_ with me?

If only Prim was here, she'd know what to do…

Peeta frantically tried to revive him but to no avail.

"Katniss do you know CPR?" Peeta asked.

"I've seen it done…" I said cowardly.

"Well try!"

I took a breath and tried my hardest to replicate what I'd seen Prim and my mother do.

*Breathe… 1 2 3 4. Breathe…*

After about a minute or so, life was coming back into Tristan.

His eyes opened and he had a dazed look on his face.

"Hey guys." Tristan said awkwardly.

Peeta and I both exhaled loudly in relief.

"You're alive." I sighed.

"Indeed, I am." Tristan said, confusion washing over his face.

"We almost lost you…" I continued.

"To what?"

"You were basically dead for a few minutes!" I burst out.

"I was?"

"You don't remember?" I asked with an undertone of hysteria in my voice.

"Me dying? No, I don't believe I remember it." Tristan said, still very confused.

I was so flabbergasted, I couldn't speak.

Peeta spoke up, "You fell into the water and then you wouldn't breathe when I got you back up."

"_**You**_saved _**me**__?" _He asked now, completely and utterly shocked.

"Yeah. Don't think I like you, though." Peeta said looking away.

"Why did you save me?"

"For the same reason you would save me." Peeta said curtly.

Tristan flushed red and then nodded.

"_Oh."_

"Yeah."

"Wait… what?" I asked, "What's the reason?"

No one spoke for a while.

"You." Tristan said slowly.

Huh? Me? I'm not the one in danger.

I was about to ask what the hell are they talking about but then I heard someone yelling for help.

A boy came running from opposite, us.

He jumped right in the water and began swimming towards our tree!

"Help!" He screamed.

"_Help!" _He screamed in pure terror!

He pointed in the direction that he came running from and screamed louder, "Help!"

I looked in the woods and saw someone sprinting towards the boy!

The boy was getting closer to our tree and he began frantically thrashing his arms to go faster.

The man chasing him came into the light.

Peeta shook me and frantically whispered, "Are you seeing that too!"

"Yes!" I hissed back.

Standing still as a statue was _**Gale **_staring up at us, with hatred in his eyes!

"Gale!" I screamed out to him!

Could it really be him? I thought he was dead! I _saw _him_ die!_

Peeta looked absolutely frightened.

"Gale?" Peeta said stiffly.

Gale sprinted towards the water and jumped right in.

The boy screamed and thrashed but Gale caught up to him and thrust him under the water.

He held him down there until all the commotion stopped.

The cannon went off.

He's dead.

I'm horrified.

First, because Gale is _alive. _Second, because Gale is no longer _Gale. _Third, because this _Gale _is right under us. Staring at us with hatred.

Oh, if looks could kill… We'd be dead 2000 times over.

Gale began climbing the tree.

I swiftly got up, pulling the two boys by their arms, and began climbing.

As we got higher, so did Gale.

No one said a word.

In fact, the only sound I could hear were tree limbs cracking under Gale's weight.

I know for a fact that Gale can most defiantly not climb as high as me.

As long as I can get Tristan and Peeta high enough we will all be spared from Gale's wrath.

We made it about 50 feet above Gale.

I called down to him, "I thought you were dead!"

"Yeah, I thought I was too! Someone found me in a supplies closet. I was brought back to life after you two monsters felt me for dead." He said coldly.

"We thought you were dead! What were we supposed to do about it!" Peeta yelled down.

"Shut up!" Gale screamed.

"I hate you all! Katniss, who should I kill first? Tristan or _that _one? Don't think I'm forgetting you, I'm just saving you for last." He smiled an evil smile.

I gasped.

"Gale don't do this! I'm your best friend!"

"_Was my best friend. _Now you are my enemy." Gale says in a cold heartless voice.

He's getting closer and closer each second but we can't possibly climb any higher. That would result in us dead or paralyzed on the ground. On account of, the braches breaking.

_What have they done to my best friend…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thee End! <strong>_

_**Yeah, that was the best I could come up with. **_

_**If it's kind of confusing then just PM me or review and I'll explain it. Lol. **_

_**Love Love Love**_


	23. Chapter 23 What Will Happen

**Hey guys.**

**Sorry when I was writing chapter 22 I forgot to put "Thee end of chapter 22"**

**So, the story is not over just yet. **

**Sorry. Lol.**

* * *

><p><em>What have they done to my best friend…<em>

Gale was climbing swiftly and fast.

Peeta was getting nervous, you could tell.

I was utterly afraid and mad.

Mad that the Capitol would do such a thing. Mad that they basically brainwashed Gale. Mad that the Hunger Games even exist.

Tristan wasn't really mad because he never even heard of Gale.

Tristan looks like he wants to kill Gale, he's perfectly capable of it.

But, I think that Tristan is scared I would get mad.

Honestly, I don't want to kill Gale but I don't want to die either.

I look to Peeta but he's staring at Gale.

I look to Tristan but he's glaring at Peeta.

I look to Gale but his eyes are locked on Tristan.

I think Tristan's going out first…

But no! I won't let Gale kill any of us.

I whisper to Tristan.

"We need to jump and then run."

He nods and whispers the same thing to Peeta.

Peeta looks at me, unsure.

I just nod and then I jump.

Falling from about 80 feet isn't that fun, to be honest.

I feel as if my body is frozen in air but it's really falling at an unreal pace.

I fall into the water, it's deeper than I thought.

I hit the bottom.

About 6 feet deep, I would say.

A few seconds after I plummet into the water, Tristan came blasting through then Peeta.

Gale realizes we all had jumped and now he is jumping from the tree.

I start swimming faster than I've ever swam before.

Soon the boys and I are on the land.

Gale isn't far behind.

We start running and in seconds we are back inside the thick woods.

We have about a minute head start.

I take twists and turns and end up in a part of the woods that I've never been in.

I couldn't really careless if any other tribute gets in my path.

Because right now, all I'm thinking about is keeping my allies and I far away as possible from Gale.

I know a tree wont offer us much protection because Gale can climb, fast.

I know we can't hide because Gale is too close at our tails.

I know we can't defend ourselves because all of our weapons are back in the tree.

Wow, we should've taken them…

I know our only option is to keep running.

Soon, we come into a clearing.

It's a huge oval with trees surrounding it on each side.

I stop when I get in the middle of the oval.

I will not run anymore.

If I am to die, I want to die not as a coward, but brave.

The boys stand at each of my sides.

Peeta on the left and Tristan on my right.

We wait for Gale to show up.

In a matter of seconds, Gale barrels out of the trees and stops dead when he sees us standing, waiting.

"I'm not running from you any longer." I say in a grave voice.

"Oh good. An easy kill." Says Gale with a sly smile on his face.

Tristan laughs, not humorously.

"Gale… what happened? What did they do to you?" I ask. I have to know. Before I die…

"They showed me what an evil person you really are. They showed me how ruthlessly you killed. They showed me your true colors. I wish I knew all that before I befriended you. Before I told you all my secrets. Before I _loved_ you." He said sharply.

His voice cut through my soul like a sharp knife.

"Gale… it's lies! What they showed you… They changed what really happened to make it look more sinister." I say, pleading with him.

"They said you would say that. They said you would try to fool me, like you fool everyone. You already fooled these two into loving you. Just like you did with me. You were planning to kill me all along. Just like these two." He said pointing at them and he even looked sympathetically at them.

I winced. What had they showed him?

"I never meant to hurt you in any way! You're like a brother to me! I would never hurt you! You're my best friend!" I scream at him.

"Stop!" He screams at me.

He has started to shake violently, his fists clenched.

"Gale…" I whisper longingly.

"Shut up." He says slowly but fiercely.

I shut my mouth but watch him intensely.

Soon, the shaking stops but his fists are still clenched.

"I think I'll start with the most insignificant one." Gale says heartlessly, pointing at Tristan.

"No!" I scream.

I stand in front of Tristan protectively.

Tristan pushes me out of the way.

"I can take him." Tristan whispers to me.

_No you can't. _I want to say, but I don't.

* * *

><p><strong>********<strong> **IMPORTANT! READ! ************

**Okay! So now the next 3 or so chapters will be alternative endings. **

**Just gonna say now that, **

**Ending 1 will include Katniss and Tristan ending up together. **

**Ending 2 will include Tristan dying but Peeta lives. Katniss ends up hating Peeta. **

**Ending 3 will include Everyone dying except for Katniss. **

**Ending 4 will include Katniss and Peeta ending up together. **

**I will try to get them out at the same time so you can decide which ending you want to read. **

**I would appreciate it if you read all of them… (:**

**Love Love Love**


	24. Chapter 24 Ending 1: Tristan and Katniss

**Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update but I had a few parties throughout week for my birthday so I was sort of busy (:**

**Another thing I have to mention is, I've decided that I will put 1 of the 4 endings out everyday. **

**Some people have been asking for a sequel but I'm afraid that it isn't possible with this story but I'm already working on another one so… (:**

* * *

><p>"I can take him." Tristan whispers to me.<p>

_No you can't. _I want to say, but I don't.

Gale steps forward and says, "I wouldn't be too sure."

"I'm not scared of you." Tristan said, not a tremor in his voice.

"You should be." Gale said confidently.

"Eh." Was Tristan's reply.

"Well let's get started then." Gale smiled evilly. "I can't wait to give the audience a great show."

I almost forgot this is being broadcasted throughout all of Panem.

Tristan nodded and took a step forward.

Peeta and I took a few steps back.

I knew Peeta was dieing to get in there and help Tristan but he wouldn't. Tristan's ego is too high to let anyone help him.

I closed my eyes and waited for the blood to flow. But, I heard no noise.

Peeta put his arm around my waist and pulled me close. Many people would think this act of affection is to comfort me but I knew better.

Once I was close enough to him he whispered in my ear, "We have to help Tristan."

"I know. But how?" I whispered back.

"I don't know. But all they're doing is staring at each other."

"Really?" I ask curiously.

I look over at them and just like Peeta said, they're staring at each other.

"Are they going to fight?" I ask Peeta.

"Yes. But why would they take their time?"

I shrugged slightly.

Suddenly, Gale lunged forward and latched on to Tristan's neck! Gale had Tristan in a death grip.

Tristan's face began turning blue. He pawed at Gale's arm weakly.

Peeta let go of me and lunged at Gale.

Peeta had the element of surprise. Gale stumbled backward and let go of Tristan.

Tristan sharply sucked in air and massaged his throat. After doing so, he jumped on top of Gale while Peeta held Gale down.

"Bye bye Galey." Tristan cooed.

I clamped my eyes shut, I refuse to watch my best friend die. I honestly do not want anyone to die anymore. I've had enough of that in my life time. A life short lived, anyway.

Because I know, I'm not getting out of this alive. I already devised this plan in the beginning. The victor shall be either Peeta or Tristan. Not me. I never was destined to be victor. Neither a contender, for that matter. I don't even know how I survived all this time. Oh yeah, I owe it all to Tristan and Peeta. They've kept me alive from the beginning. I sort of wish they hadn't.

I don't hear a cannon go off, I'm becoming suspicious.

I peek open my eyes and gasp at what I see.

Gale is standing on the bodies of Tristan and Peeta. But they aren't dead? They do appear so, anyway.

"Gale. Are they dead?" I whisper.

He snaps his head and glares at me, like he's trying to see through my soul. I don't cowardly look away, I hold my ground and stare him down also.

"I'm not letting them get away so easily." Gale laughed manically.

"Gale, please. Don't do this."

"Katniss, darling. This is the hunger games. It's either killed or be killed. You can't save everyone. In a way, you're one of the foolish ones here. You've established a connection with these two, knowing you would have to kill them eventually. Tsk tsk." Gale shakes his head disapprovingly.

My face burns with rage! How dare he call me _foolish! _How dare he!

It takes all of my self control, not to lunge at his throat.

Then, it dawned on me. This is _exactly _what the Capitol would want me to do. I will _not _give in to what they want.

I reach into my jacket pocket, not expecting to find anything useful in there. But you never know.

Then my fingers gripped something solid and sharp. It's no bow and arrow but it'll do. It's a knife. I have to use it wisely, though.

If Gale realizes I have it then this might not go very well.

"Hey Gale, if you're going to kill me can I at least have one last hug?" I ask as sweetly as I can, even though the words taste bitter in my mouth.

He ponders this for a moment and then shrugs.

"Sure." He replies.

He steps off of the boys and slowly approaches me.

I smile even though I feel like crying.

Gale encircles me in a rough embrace.

_This is your only chance! _

I pull the knife from my pocket and hold it to his throat. Before he has anytime to react I slit his throat.

"I'm _sorry_." I whimper.

My best friend is gone forever from the world, yet again.

It doesn't hurt as much the second time around, but what kills me is the thought that I killed him this time. It was _me._

I shudder and remember the task at hand.

I run over to Tristan and Peeta.

I flip them over so they are laying on their backs now.

"Are you guys okay?" I scream at them.

"Just _peachy._" Peeta whispers, sarcastically.

"Ditto." Tristan says.

Out of no where I hear a stampede of feet ambushing our clearing.

The people aren't running to us but completely opposite us!

"What's going on?" I yell at the tributes charging by.

"Mutts!" One of them screams.

I pull Tristan to his feet and then Tristan pulls Peeta up.

We run with the rest of them.

Soon, I'm feeling completely breathless.

I know I have to stop to catch my breath, but I also know that if I stop it would be my demise.

Left and right tributes are getting crushed by these beasts.

They're big as elephants but vicious like a pack of wild dogs.

I slow down and stop but one of the mutts is close on my tail.

I start to run again but it's too close.

It snarls at me and tries to pin me in it's grip.

I move just in time but another trails up behind me!

It pins me down and it about to crush me when Peeta runs up and pushes me out of the way!

"PEETA NO!" I scream but it's too late.

I heard the crunch that means Peeta is gone. Gone forever. My boy with the bread is dead and gone. I lost my father, my best friend, and now my friend.

I look over at Peeta and a tear runs down my cheek. His face has caved in like the rest of his body. He's paler than the moon under all the blood. His once beautiful hair is no longer blonde, it's red. It's drenched in blood. His own blood.

I can't believe Peeta gave up his life for me!

Tristan pulls me forward and we continue running even though I just want to die. I've lost too many people that were close to me. I've killed all too many people.

Before I know it, Tristan is pulling me up on the Cornucopia.

We're sitting up there with a few other tributes, just shivering and watching as the mutts try to kill us.

After the other tributes get pulled off the Cornucopia, Tristan and I are the only ones left.

"Katniss, kill me now." Tristan whispered to me.

"No! You kill me." I said back.

Suddenly, all the mutts mysteriously walk away. _Where are they going?_

I'm getting thirsty so, I jump from the Cornucopia and walk over to the stream.

"Katniss! What are you doing!" Tristan yells. He also jumps and runs over to me.

As I'm drinking from my hands I notice strange berries by the stream. Nightlock.

"Tristan." I say.

He looks at me and I point to the berries. He realizes what I'm trying to say.

He walked over to the berries and got two handfuls.

He handed one to me and whispered three wonderful words.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I whisper back.

I pushed the berries down my throat and waited for death.

The last thing I saw was Tristan lying on the ground. Lifeless.

_**EPILOUGE**_

_My eyes opened and I looked around. All I saw was white. _

_I heard a voice calling my name. _

_It's oddly familiar. _

_Then, I realize who it is. Tristan. _

"_Where are you?" I yell out. _

"_Over here, love." He yells out from the right._

_I look over and see Tristan, looking stunning in white. _

_He smiles and I swear the whole world stops. His dazzling white smile is like nothing I've ever seen before. _

_He walks over to me and pulls me into a hug. _

"_I guess love doesn't ever leave. Even if we are dead." He says. _

"_We're dead?" I ask._

"_Yes. But at least we're together."_

"_Forever." I say, smiling._

* * *

><p><strong>Boom! The first ending is finished! Thank you for sticking around this long! Thank you to everyone because without you guys I wouldn't have wrote this! (:<strong>

**3 more endings are coming so, check back soon if you're interested. (:**

**I think I might try a SYOT next and then I'll write the other story I've been thinking about. **

**Bye for now (:**

**Love Love Love**


	25. Chapter 25 Ending 2: Peeta and Katniss

**Okay… here is Ending 2: Katniss and Peeta! **

**1 more ending is coming tomorrow (:**

* * *

><p>"I can take him." Tristan whispers to me.<p>

_No you can't. _I want to say, but I don't.

"Tristan, no." Peeta says.

"Man, I got this!" Tristan's so cocky…

"No man, you don't."

"Shut up! Let me just kill one of you already!" Gale yells.

Tristan shrugs and starts walking towards Gale.

"So, do you want to die painfully or painfully or… painfully?" Gale asks, a smile playing on his face.

"I should be asking you that." Tristan retorts.

That just pisses Gale off.

Gale charges towards Tristan and knocks him to the ground! He begins punching Tristan repeatedly.

Tristan fights back but his strength is nothing compared to Gale's. Soon, his face looks like it got run over with a train.

I look to my left but Peeta isn't there!

I frantically look around for Peeta. He's creeping up behind Gale.

He looks at me, looking at him.

"Don't." I mouth to him.

"Sorry." He mouths back. He shoots me an apologetic look and pounces on Gale!

It catches Gale off guard and he falls over.

Tristan bolts up and runs away!

"Where are you going?" I yell to Tristan.

He doesn't say anything back. Maybe he didn't hear me. Maybe he didn't want to hear me…

Suddenly, I feel as if I've had all the wind knocked out of me.

Tristan's not coming back. He's left us to fight Gale ourselves. Tristan's betrayed us.

I look back over to Peeta and smile at what I see.

Peeta isn't being killed or anything like that. Peeta's on top of Gale, pinning him down. How could I forget that Peeta is probably the best wrestler _ever_?

Peeta's talking to Gale in a hushed voice.

"Listen Gale, you don't have to kill us. Katniss is your best friend. You love her, remember? We don't want to hurt you…" Peeta is so smooth with words. He could convince anyone to do anything.

Gale shook his head occasionally. He looked so confused.

"No, Katniss is the enemy. Right?" Gale questioned.

"No, Katniss is your friend."

Gale sighed and said, "Katniss is my best friend. I love her."

Peeta smiled and said, "That's right."

Peeta got off of Gale, convinced he was himself again.

Gale jumped up and charged after me.

"Just kidding." He laughed evilly.

Gale grasped my throat and held me up in the air.

I could feel my throat closing and my lungs screaming for air.

Then, I was dropped.

Gale stumped backwards and fell, clutching his throat.

I looked back and saw no other than, Tristan standing there holding throwing knifes.

I looked to Gale and saw a knife piercing through his neck.

I smiled and frowned at the same time.

"Katniss Tristan run!" Peeta screamed at us.

Then, I saw the reason why.

A huge wall of fire was descending on us!

I ran as fast as I could, Tristan and Peeta trailing behind me.

We're closer to the Cornucopia than I thought…

I could see the tip of the horn and I ran impossibly faster.

We might have a chance of survival if we climb the horn.

I yell that to Tristan and Peeta and they nod.

I began reluctantly slowing down. I've been sprinting for about 10 minutes now.

I slowed down a tad but the wall of fire only gained speed.

"Ugh." I grunted.

The closer we got to the Cornucopia, the more screams of tributes I heard. About 9 cannon shots went off.

I flashed back to how many people Peeta said were left.

"_There are exactly 10 tributes left-" a cannon went off "make that 9... "_

I heard nine cannons go off so I guess we are the only ones left…

We came to the Cornucopia and began climbing. It wasn't that hard because there are little crevices and places to hold on to.

We got to the top and took deep breathes.

Tristan looked like he was about to pass out.

"Tristan sit down!" I said to him.

"I'm fine." He whispered.

The wall of fire was right under us.

Tristan wobbled and then fell into the fire. Never to return!

"Tristan!" I shrieked.

Peeta tried to grab for him but it was too late.

A cannon went off. That leaves just me and Peeta.

"Peeta push me into the fire." I calmly said to him.

"No! You push me!" He said fiercely.

"You know I can't do that." I said.

"You think I could push you?" He yelled.

"You're going to have to." I whispered.

Suddenly, the fire disappeared! It vanished into thin air!

A loud crack was echoing throughout the whole arena.

The arena walls fell down, showing the outskirts of the Capitol city!

I looked at Peeta and he looked utterly confused.

A moment later, a team of soldiers walked in to the arena.

"Come with us!" one of them yelled at us.

"Hurry! Before Snow can send soldiers to get you!" Another one yelled.

I climbed down, Peeta followed suit.

Once we were down they commanded us to run into a hovercraft waiting outside the arena!

I grabbed Peeta's hand and squeezed it tightly.

One of the soldiers explained what was happening.

"District 13 has been planning a rebellion for quite some time. We decided to strike the Capitol today. We attacked Snow and his soldiers. We had the element of surprise. So, things worked out pretty smoothly. Right now, we are going back to District 13 to regroup and strike again. Another Rebellion has just begun and we are sure we are going to win it this time." The soldier said triumphantly.

I gasped. Another rebellion?

"Are you sure it will work this time?" Peeta said.

"Well there's no turning back now. It's either win or die trying." The soldier said.

Peeta frowned. I know he is against violence but he may have to fight in this war.

All the men of age have to become soldiers.

"We'll be arriving in District 13 in about 20 minutes." A voice came over the speakers.

I looked out of the window of the hovercraft and smiled.

A rebellion. _Perfect._

_**EPILOUGE**_

It's been 20 years since the fall of President Snow. The rebels won the war and now all 13 districts are living peacefully together. Our new president is smart, kind, and good with words. She reminds me a lot of Peeta.

Peeta and I fought in the war, Peeta came out with one less leg and I came out with a few bullet scars.

After the war ended, Peeta and I got married and had 2 beautiful children. One boy and one girl.

We named the boy after our heroic friend, Tristan. He will forever live on in our memories.

We named the girl after a little flower, Rue.

I love Tristan and Rue more than anything. Other than Peeta, of course. *Wink wink*

I guess fairytales do come true. In a sick and twisted way.

I got my happy ending and so did Peeta.

"I love you forever and always." Peeta said to me.

"I love you too. Forever." I whispered back to him.

Our kids ran up to Peeta and he engulfed them in a bear hug. I came over and hugged them also.

I looked each of their faces.

Rue, Blonde hair and gray eyes. A beautiful smile on her tiny face.

Tristan, Black hair and blue eyes. His eyes shining like Peeta's.

Peeta, Golden hair and blue eyes. His face is lit up like a Christmas tree.

This is a moment I will never forget. The moment is so beautiful I want to cry.

A happy, loving family. Something I never had as a kid.

But, now I have it and I'm never going to give it up.

* * *

><p><strong>BAM! Ending 2 (: <strong>

**So, now that I have one more chapter to write for this story I'm wondering what story I should write next… **

**A syot or a few one shots? **

**I have another story in mind but it'll be like at least 20 chapters so, I'll hold off on that for a while. (:**

**Until next time…**

**Love Love Love (:**


	26. Chapter 26 Ending 3: Katniss is Alone

**Okay so this is the final chapter of Defying Gravity! **

**It's been fun writing this and talking with you guys! **

**I hope you like it… before I go on it's called Ending 3: Katniss is Alone.**

**It's really much more depressing than I was hoping for but oh well.**

* * *

><p>"I can take him." Tristan whispers to me.<p>

_No you can't. _I want to say, but I don't.

Peeta defensively steps in front of me while Tristan steps closer to Gale.

"Easy prey." Gale's eye lids squish together in concentration, a common thing he does while we hunt.

Tristan laughs a little and sighs, "I didn't want to have to kill you but… I'll make an exception."

Gale looks from Tristan to Peeta very quickly. Only I pick up on it.

Before I can do anything Gale has lunged forward not to Tristan but to the unexpecting Peeta!

A loud clash echoed on impact. Defensively, Peeta whacks at Gale. Peeta ended up punching him square in the jaw. Obviously Gale was not happy.

"Oh, Lover boy you're as good as _dead_." Gale emphasized the word dead.

Peeta stood his ground while Gale backed up. Tristan took stance next to Peeta. I came up on the other side as Peeta. We are standing on the front line, a unified force.

"Oh, look at the cute little team." Gale spat with disgust.

"We are cute, aren't we." Tristan coolly answered back.

That comment alone, fueled to Gale's ever growing fiery rage.

He shook his head and assessed what he might do.

I stood, unblinking and still as a statue.

Once upon a time, I had a pretty good life. Before I knew about the poverty that we lived in. My dad and his shining rays of hope always kept me bright and happy. Even on my worst days. My dad always knew what to say and do to make me smile. I could count on him for anything. Until, he died of course. Anyways, life was good and now it is not. Now, I am forced to kill my best friend and watch innocent children die. Is there any humanity left in this world? No, probably not.

We are all a bunch of evil beings that don't care for anyone but ourselves. Expect for Prim.

I think of how Gale used to care about me and love me. Now, he hates me so much he doesn't even have the decency to directly look at me.

Oh well, I guess he's not my best friend anymore. The games have changed him yet he wasn't even in them to begin with.

President Snow has ruined everything for me and my family. First offence was killing my father. Then forcing me into these sadistic games. After that, changing Gale. He was perfect the way he was. Anger and all.

Anyways, back to the obstacle at hand.

I notice Gale is staring at Tristan.

Suddenly, Gale pulls out a knife. Not just any knife. This one is decorated in accented flames. It's sharp and deadly looking. Unlike any knife I've seen before.

"There's a special touch," Gale smiles happily. "it's heat sensing. I'll never miss a target."

His words sink in. We are all dead. No matter what. It's heat sensing, which means it will find one of us eventually.

I realize, none of us have our weapons.

I smack my head. How could we've been so _stupid_? How could I leave my _bow and arrows _in a freaking _tree._

Gale throws the knife and it lands right in the center of Tristan's chest before any of us could've reacted!

He coughs up blood and a cannon goes off. For him. He's gone. Forever. No turning back. The deed is done.

Instead of feeling heart wrenching sadness and loss, I feel anger, rage, and strangely a little bit of jealousy.

"One done. Two to go." Gale laughs evilly. His new signature trademark along with his evil smile.

Using my cat-like reflexes, I grab Peeta's hand and run away from Gale. I know it won't ultimately save us but for now it seems like the best option.

I hear Gale's knife whizzing through the air.

I yell "duck!" to Peeta but he doesn't hear me in time.

The knife lodged in his back.

His face instantly loses color. His knees fail and he's moaning. But, he's not dead yet. I know he won't go down without a fight.

He can barely breathe and I can barely process what just happened.

I grab the knife from his back and clean it on my shirt.

Peeta looks up at me and I know that is the last time I will see his breathtakingly beautiful blue eyes. He gasps and then he is gone. Just like that. The cannon goes off.

I show no mercy. I have no sympathy left in my heart. I could kill anyone right now. _Anyone. … Gale._

I spin around on my heel and catch Gale right behind me.

I throw the knife with unbelievable force right into his heart.

He staggers backward but he's not dead.

_Darn. _I think.

He falls on the ground and tries to pull the knife out of his body.

"No, no. Let me do it for you." I whisper slyly.

I yank it from his body and clean it on his shirt.

Gale looked at me with desperation in his eyes. Then, he pleaded with me to spare his life. He managed an innocent look to take over his face.

I mouthed "no."

Heartlessly, I stabbed him and walked away.

Another cannon went off.

His this time.

I jog to the Cornucopia which is only a few minutes away.

Once I get there, I see about 3 tributes sitting up on top of the Cornucopia.

The remaining three.

None of them have weapons I see.

_This will be fun. _I think as I stare them all down.

A wave crashes through the trees and fills the arena up feet over the Cornucopia.

I see I'm the only one who knows how to swim here. Great!

All of the 3 tributes drown leaving me, the victor. It's amazing how much emotion I _don't_ feel right now.

I think I lost all capability to do that.

_**EPILOUGE**_

I am Katniss Everdeen. 74th Hunger Games victor. I've realized over my many years of mentoring tributes, no one ever really wins the hunger games. In a way we all lose. Some of the victors lose their minds, become addicts, forsaken to loneliness, some become completely and utterly depressed. I think got a mixture of all of these.

We all lose because even though we won the games, we are slowly dieing on the inside. That's the worst kind of pain.

I lost the ability to feel any emotions other than pain, hopelessness, and loneliness long ago.

_I hate the hunger games._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that was the last chapter I will ever write for this story (:<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed reading my story!**

**If you wish to read more of my stories add me to your Author Alert (:**

**Sorry that I ended on a depressing note, but isn't that always how a realistic story ends?**

**I know fairytales end happily but does that happen in real life?**

**I'm not completely sure.**

**Oh well. (:**

**Love Love Love**


End file.
